Move Along
by ColbysNerd
Summary: Clary Fray has been abused and bullied from the age of 6. Her brother is in a famous band with a certain golden god. When Jace transfers to Clary's school will he bully her like her brother or see her for what she truly is. A struggling girl with a terrible life. Will he save her from her own brother? Or believe his best friend?
1. Beginnings

I only I have 2 friends, Isabelle Lightwood and Simon Lewis. Now, I know what you are thinking, that's truly sad. Because my life truly is, I am bullied at school because of my red frizzy hair and my too short stature. They call me carrot top, short- stop and punch and shove me into lockers.

I also have and older brother, Jonathan, and my father is an only parent. . Every day it's the same thing, "come straight home after school we have some business to attend to" or " no seeing friends come directly here". And every day it's the same thing when I get home- I have to clean up the dirty dishes, wash the floors spotless, do the laundry and most importantly, have dinner on the table by the time my father and brother come home.

If I don't have all of those things complete, I'd rather be dead.

You see they abuse me physically and mentally. I'm called a bitch, whore, or a slut on a weekly basis. Not only at home but at school also. I'm punched repeatedly all over my torso and chest. The only place I'm not hit at home is in the face, because they never want to get caught. The only time I'm punched in the face is if I come home with a bruise from school or if I'm caught in the cross fire my father's drunken rages.

But the worst of all is after school, after my daily beating and after being starved. My nightmares. I'm haunted every night by them; my brother and father always take part, as does my mother. I dream every night that she comes to save me but they always end up killing her or torturing her in front of me. I have never met my mother, she ran away when I was a baby- now I see why.

He must have abused her too. Or at least, that's what I tell myself. I never want to face the fact that my own mother left me here with this horrible man.

My father started my brothers 'training' when he was 8 and I was 6. He claimed that he wanted him to be able to take care of himself out in the 'real world' but in reality he just wanted to bond with his son over beating his one and only daughter.

At first, Jonathan would refuse then as he would be punished also, he began to stop refusing and eventually he learned to love it. Now, this is what he lives for, tormenting his little sister at home and at school.

My brother, Jonathan Morgenstern, is in a famous band- The Demon Brothers. This makes him instantly popular at my school. So obviously no one questions him. Jonathan is the drummer in his trio, the bass is Alec Lightwood- Isabelle's older brother, the lead guitarist is Jordan Kyle, and lastly, their lead singer is Jace Herondale.

I have obviously met Alec because I go over to see his sister basically every morning. She helps me cover up the bruises. She's the only one that knows.

However, I have never met Jace; only heard of him. Although, I have seen his picture; on the cover of one of their many albums. Yes, they all ready have an album out and a record deal with the company: The Mortal Instruments. The most well known record company in the world.

Although I despise my brother, their music is actually pretty good. Not my taste, it's always about horrible terrible things; no message just noises to me. Obviously, my brother is the songwriter of the group.

My father on the other hand is a well-known manager for The Mortal Instruments Company. How else do you think my brother got his band to even be heard? They are always out late and always love to party. So I usually have a good 6 hours home alone to get things done.

You may know me as Clarissa Morgenstern but I prefer to go by Clary Fray. Yes i have a different last name than my brother and father. I chose my mother's maiden name instead. I am also a singer, songwriter like my bother but no one has ever heard me sing. Ever. As in never. I also like to draw just like my mother.

* * *

**A/N**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot line.**

**R and R!**


	2. Back to School

"What did he do to you this time?" Isabelle's voice cracking slightly showing her fear of my father. Last night I left one piece of dirty laundry one the stairs while carrying it down to the washing machine, and let's just say my father was not happy with me. This resulted in many cuts and bruises on my legs, arms and unfortunately, neck and side of my face. That came from thrown beer bottles, and some old pieces I'd obviously miss when I was cleaning. Both my brother and father came home in a drunken rage last night.

"I left one dirty piece of laundry out" I told her miserably. Now, we had to go through the difficult task of covering all of my cuts and bruises and finding the right clothes to cover the ones on my legs and arms. Unfortunately, all that covered up al my cuts and bruises without practically going out with Christmas jumpers and hiker trousers, were a pair of oversized black jeans and a baggy jumper. Even though Izzy is skinny I'm more so, but not in the sexy way she is, I'm all angles and bones to her curves.

"This is ridiculous, you need to say something!" Isabelle exclaimed.

Startled I start blabbering, something I do when I'm nervous or someone, mainly Izzy brings up the motion of telling someone what's happening to me. "I can't! You know what they would do if they found out I told someone! Especially the police! No one would even believe me!" I have told her the exact same thing for the past 2 years.

Isabelle found out on accident, our freshman year. We had just become friends when after weeks of begging to see my house I invited her over but she had to leave by 8 and that I had to clean basically the whole entire time she was over. It was around 7 o'clock that my father and brother came home early and she was in the restroom. However, they were both so drunk that they didn't even notice that her backpack was sitting right next to mine. Yes, my father let Jonathan drink while he was a sophomore and only 17 years old. When they came home, Isabelle had gone to the bathroom and when they saw that I didn't have everything done as per expected they began to whale on me to no end.

That's when Isabelle came out of the bathroom- to see my own father and brother beating me. She screamed and tried to save me but got hit herself. I jumped in front of her screaming at her to leave.

We never discussed it, but it was silently decided that I could rely on her to help cover my bruises. But she would always tell me to get help but I would always turn her down. Once they saw her I got the worst beating of my life that night- they started cutting me with knives and then burning my cuts with lighters. So, as a result, I have countless scars and endless bruises all over my body that will forever be reminders.

"Anyways how was your summer?" I always do this; change the subject.

"Oh my gosh it was great! " I tuned her out after that. She was just going to go on and on about a new 'great' guy that she met and how much shopping she did. This talk always made me jealous. Isabelle was gorgeous. With long black hair down to her waist and beautiful blue eyes, she was stunning. And could get any guy she wants.

I on the other hand am; extremely short, with frizzy red hair and unnatural green eyes. I have never had a boyfriend because everyone –even the nerds- bullied and hated me. Even if I did have a boyfriend, if my brother found out I would be relentlessly teased and, even worse, if he told my father; he would have sure no guy would ever want me for the rest of my life.

"Ok, you're ready!" Isabelle said excitedly. She then spun me around to face her mirror and it was magic.

"Isabelle! I look great! You can't even see the bruises or scars! Thank you so much!" She had tamed my red hair into soft curls that set delicately on my shoulders. With the beautiful make- up she added to my face she covered up the many freckles that I had all over my nose and cheeks, along with my scars. I had on skinny jeans with a long sleeved sweater that was a beautiful green to compliment my eyes.

"You are always beautiful Clary, I just enhance it" Isabelle said with a smirk. "Oh! By the way! One of my brothers' friends is coming to stay with us this year. Just FYI if you see an annoying ass hanging around, that's him."

Clary laughs looking at herself and says; "I'll keep my eyes out for this annoying ass."

Once I got to school it is the same old story. It feels like nothing has changed, and we haven't moved up a grade at all. I'm shoved into lockers left and right by randome people, called names repeatedly that I've heard all my life. Yet the people calling me the names laugh like they just invented it right on the spot; at least my first class period is art- my favorite class. However, neither Isabelle nor Simon has that class with me.

I walk into class with a sense of relief that quickly goes out when I head to my chair to see someone sitting in my seat, someone with a flock of groupies all around them. All I could see was a scrap of blond hair. I'm assuming that he's new and wouldn't know that my seat was the seat right next to the teachers desk- to better ward off bullies. Also, because Mr. Fell was my favorite teacher ever.

I push my way through the crowd ignoring the hisses of the people around me trying to tell whoever this is to kindly move their stupid ass out of my seat. Everyone gasped at the sound of my voice except for him who just continues to play with some blond girl's hair.

He just looked at me, stood up and said; "Do you know who I _am _little girl?"

I snort. "No and I don't care just give me my seat" Then, someone from the crowd shouted "That's Jace Herondale you idiot bitch!"

At this my head snapped up and I stared at the guy in front of me. Sure enough, there he was in all of his glory with that stupid smirk on his face.

All I said was "Is that supposed to impress me?" With a raised eyebrow. At this Jace looked a little shocked.

He quickly shook it off and said, " Compared to you yes." And that's when my brother walked in.

"Clarissa! Why are you talking to _my_ best friend and band mate?" He growled. I just stared at him gaping "I-I- I'm s-s-sorry I – I-…."

"Oh just shut up" He said with a sneer and a shove. Causing me to fall on the ground with a huff, making everyone including the asshole to laugh and go back to talking.

Through this whole exchange Jace just stood there watching with slight interest reflected in his golden eyes.

Refusing to cry I pick myself up quickly and run out of the room.

**A/N **

**R and R! **

**Anything and everything will help!**


	3. Human

Jace POV-

I just moved in with one of my best friends- Alec Lightwood so I could be closer to our recording studio and my other band mates. I am the lead singer of our band- The Demon Brothers. But if you're a girl who has a life you'd already know about me.

I started a new school called Alicante High as a senior. I would have no trouble adjusting because I am very loveable and everyone wants to be around me. I mean, who wouldn't? I am the golden god. With golden locks and golden eyes I am irresistible and I definitely know it. At my old school I could get anyone I wanted- blondes, brunettes, any color, didn't matter; they were putty in my hands. I probably dated every single one of the popular girls but they were nothing compared to the beauty I saw today. Wait- WHAT!?

Jace Herondale does not think a girl is beautiful. Pretty rarely. Hot yes. Sexy definitely. But beautiful no.

But she was definitely something. With red hair and unnatural green eyes she was a looker. But the way my best friend – Jonathan treated her made me think that he all ready dated her and there was something wrong with her. I mean- why else would he treat her like that?

"Dude, who was that? An ex or something?" I asked Jonathan. Ignoring the little part of me that was hoping he said no- then squashing it, I'm Jace Herondale I don't care about such just busted out laughing as did everyone around us. "Don't you guys have somewhere better to be?" I snapped. At this, everyone scrambled.

As Jonathan finally stopped laughing at me he said, "No man, that's my stupid little sister!"

"I didn't know you had a sister!" I exclaimed with shock clearly written on my face.

"Cuz it doesn't matter, anyway I came in here to tell you that we have a gig tonight at Pandemonium!" Jonathan exclaimed with excitement.

"Ok I will meet you after school at your house." But I wasn't paying attention I was too busy thinking about my best friend's sister.

Clary POV-

I was so embarrassed I finally meet _the_ Jace Herondale and my brother comes in and scares the crap out of me. I can't believe I stuttered like that in front of him- I made a fool of myself.

After I scraped up what was left of my dignity and walked back into my art class only to see that Jace had moved only one seat to the left but and none the less saved the seat next to him- my seat.

I went and sat down carefully and avoided eye contact. I sat precariously on the edge of my seat and set down my stuff on the floor.

"You know I don't bite." The devil's voice said.

I just didn't reply. He then began to say he was 'sorry' and that he didn't mean to cause a ruckus on his first day. After my steady silence through his continuous talk, he gave up with a sigh.

I didn't see him in my next classes. But I did see him at lunch. He was, of course, eating with my brother and the rest of their band and groupies. As I walked by one of them tripped me and said. "What's wrong red, can't take the _heat_?" At this everyone started laughing –especially my brother. I blushed bright red- as red as my hair and kept walking. As I was leaving I heard my brother say, "She looked like a tomato." I walked away to howling laughter.

I went to the only place I could think of- the music room. I always feel peaceful and like no one is judging me there. I sat down at the piano and began to sing

_I can hold my breath_

_I can bite my tongue _

_I can stay awake for days if that's what you want_

_Be your number one_

_I can fake a smile _

_I can force a laugh_

_I can dance and play the part_

_If that's what you ask_

_Give you all I am_

_I can do it_

_I can do it_

_I can do it_

_But I'm only human_

_And I bleed when I fall down_

_I'm only human_

_And I crash and I break down_

_Your words in my head, knives in my heart_

_You build me up and then I fall apart_

'_Cause I'm only human_

_I can't turn it on_

_Be a good machine_

_I can hold the weight of worlds _

_If that's what you need _

_Be your everything_

_I can do it_

_I can do it_

_I'll get through it_

_But I'm only human_

_And I bleed when I fall down_

_I'm only human_

_And I crash and break down_

_Your words in my head, knives in my heart_

_You build me up and then I fall apart_

'_Cause I'm only human_

_I'm only human_

_I'm only human_

_Just a little human_

_I can take so much _

'_Til I've had enough_

_Cause I'm only human_

_And I bleed when I fall down_

_I'm only human_

_And I crash and I break down_

_Your words in my head, knives in my heart_

_You build me up and then I fall apart_

'_Cause I'm only human_

By the end of the song I had tears streaming down my face and I didn't even notice when the door to the music room opened.

Jace POV-

I couldn't believe that Jonathan would say that to his own sister! I couldn't take this anymore.

"Hey man, I'm going to ditch the rest of the day. See ya later." I told Jonathan.

I had to get my guitar from the music room so I headed down the stairs and into the basement. When I got to the door I heard the voice of an angel. She was playing a song that I had never heard of before but it was beautiful.

Her sweet silky voice was dripping in sorrow and pain. I wanted to run up to my angel and give her a hug and kiss her pain away.

I opened the door silently as to not disrupt this beautiful music. What I saw astounded me. There she was- my beautiful red head sitting at the piano with tears streaming down her face.

At the end of the song I didn't know what to say. I couldn't believe my ears- or my eyes.

But there had to be a reason that Jonathan was this bitter towards his own sister. I had to get over these feelings and fast.

Clary POV-

I snapped my head up to the sight of Jace with his stupid smirk on his face and his very sarcastic clapping.

"Wow Red, you can sing too? What can't you do? I can tell you what you can do! Turn as red as a tomato! Your face was the same color as your hair!" Jace stated and ended by howling with laughter.

"I-I-I" I stuttered wondering how the hell I didn't hear him come in, and why he's being such a dick.

He cut me off with a "can't you do anything besides stutter?"

I sprinted out off the room and left him standing next to the piano laughing.

When I got home I ran straight to my room and look around at how bare it is. No pictures on the wall, no mirror smashed to pieces in a drunken rage. Sighing I begin to draw. After a couple of hours I finally looked at my picture.

There was a black demon wrapping a girl in its evil tendrils it mouth wide open to consume her soul. His dark spirit consuming her bright red hair, her face riddled in fear and pain. There was a golden angel with his bright white wings hovering over the girl- her guardian angel. He was pulling at the tendrils and was sending bright white light all around her and killing the demon in his wake.

I dropped the picture with a start. Jace would never protect me. Get your head out of the gutter Clary.

No one is ever going to save you- you aren't worth saving. With that though running through y head I throw my pad on the floor and turn my lamp out in case Valentine wakes up and sees it.

**A/N**

**Thanks for all of the fantastic reviews! Anything and Everything helps!**

**Disclaimer to Human by Christiana Perri!**

**Thanks!**


	4. The Invitation and Project

Clary POV-

That night I cut for the first time. I cut until I couldn't feel it anymore, until I couldn't bleed anymore. I sliced my thighs and wrists relishing in the pain, because at least it was an emotion I was feeling. Nobody needed me, nobody wanted to waste any time expending cherished emotion on a waste to space person like me. That's how my father and brother found me- soaking in my own blood.

"You're not worthy of death Clarissa. You're staying right here with you brother and I and we're going to continue what we're doing. You know why?" I just groan quietly making Valentine grab me and growl. "Because it's your fault!"

He grabbed my hair and threw me into the wall, nearly knocking me unconscious. "That's for my saving your worthless life." He muttered as he walked out of my room. His dress shoes clacking on our floors as he walked away, leaving his own daughter with countless bruises and added cuts of his own.

I dragged myself off of my floor only to loom up thinking for one stupid minute that I'm free for tonight. How silly of me, because there's my brother laughing humorlessly leaning against the doorframe. He gets up from his place at the door coming towards me with an evil grin and swings his fist towards me, connecting with m nose hearing a bone crack and go knows how much cartilage damaged. be seen by my brother who punched my nose, crunching the cartilage under his huge fist. This finally pulled me into blissful no emotion attached darkness.

The next morning I woke with my hair plastered to my face from my blood. I drag my useless and lifeless body into the bathroom to assess the damage. Stupidly hoping that there isn't too much damage to actually asses.

I quickly start the bath and take off my clothes to look in the mirror. My nose is just one big purple bruise, with dried blood peeling around the sides. On my shoulders were new cuts from those I had inflicted myself- my father must have re-opened my cuts after I was unconscious. On my torso I had multiple bruises- hands and fists were clearly imprinted into my skin. Among the jumbles of purple and black splotches there were 3 words: 'You're not worthy'

They were carved into my skin then burned over to make sure it would scar. This is what finally pulled me under last night. The pain must have finally made me shut my eyes and fold into oblivion. On my thighs were my many self- inflicted cuts among bruises and fingerprints.

With a sigh I climbed into the slippery, cold bath to clean off the blood and get ready for school. They would never let me miss; too suspicious.

After I completed my shower, I pulled on a turtleneck and some long jeans to cover up my new scars. I then plastered make-up all over my face to cover up my bruised- and probably broken nose. But you could still see the swollen and black skin underneath my miracle cream. I know it sounds stupid, but I'm praying nobody looks too closely at me today.

I walk to Izzy's house after I considered myself 'presentable' so I could catch a ride with her. Once I arrived at her house I was shocked to see none other than my brother and Jace Herondale walking out of her front door.

"Jace must be her brother's guest!" I muttered under my breath. However, instead of walking the other way, I continued walking right past them only to be stopped by touch on my shoulder. It sent electric shocks up my arm and to my heart, making it beat erratically.

With a hiss of pain I snapped my head around to see none other than Jace Herondale smirking at me.

"Jeez you're a stalker now too Red?" A massive grin on his stupid face, like a stalker is just another Tuesday morning thing for him. He raises and eyebrow waiting for me to reply. This sent my brother into a fit of laughter. However, today I was not in the mood.

"I wouldn't go through that much trouble for _you_, goldilocks." I snort shaking my head, rage at this golden boy boiling underneath my skin, who does he think he is? I knew I was going to get in trouble for that later considering my brother immediately stopped laughing and flushed bright red with anger.

I turned on my heels leaving a stuttering Jace and a glowering Jonathan, towards Izzy's room. I'm practically dragged into a room where clothes are tossed everywhere except a vanity table in the left corner which has its own mess to dea with, make-up bottle and every possible inch of the little table. Izzy doesn't even say hello just bombards me with questions: why did you miss school? What happened to your nose? Why are you wearing that hideous sweater? Etc.

"Izzy! Not today please!" I finally shouted over her endless questions.

"Jeez someone's in a bad mood today." Isabelle said with an eye roll.

When we finally arrived at school I go straight to art with the sense of getting some peace a quiet for the forty minutes of class, only to see that Jace was once again sitting right next to me. With a huff I go to my seat as he was staring at me the whole way, making me quite uncomfortable. After twenty minutes I can't take anymore, turning I say; "What?" I huffed "I saw you this morning what's the deal?"

"Ya why were you there by the way?" He asked curiously.

"What's it to you?" I muttered angrily. Why would he care? He laughed in my face yesterday and embarrassed me this morning. He obviously doesn't care about me. Or never paid enough attention when mummy was trying to teach him to be a gentleman to the other sex.

"Relax Red I was just trying to make small talk."

"Well don't, just leave me alone." Even as I said those words I couldn't bring myself to actually believe them. I have no idea why but I have the strange sense that something big is going to happen and soon.

Jace POV-

What was that?! I couldn't believe those words that came out of her mouth! Leave her alone?! Girls would kill just to have me smile at them and now this little girl is telling me not to talk to her or anything?! I can't believe it!

I also can't believe that those words actually _hurt. _Snap out of it Herondale this is ridiculous. I just recently started dating this really hot girl named Aline over the summer. She is the most popular girl in school and is stunning. She had huge boobs 'eh' looking body pretty face and someone I could be seen dating. I don't care we had a nice relationship. We were considered 'boyfriend' and 'girlfriend' but had no attachments. Well I didn't anyway. I called her my 'girlfriend' only for the popularity that comes along with dating the most popular girl in school. I didn't have any real feelings for her. She was way too clingy and whiney – I couldn't stand her.

I couldn't help but feel something towards the little fiery red head sitting by my side. But her brother told me that she was extremely insecure and was suicidal. I don't want to have to deal with that. Um, no thank you. Jonathan also told me that she was extremely distrustful. I don't want to date someone who would question my every move.

I have to trust my best friend- he is after all, her brother.

**Previously this morning:**

To get rid of these pesky feelings of mine I devised a plan with Jonathan.

"Ok, you got the plan?"

"Yup, lets do this!" Jon exclaimed.

"You sure man? I mean she is your sister?" I asked with hesitance

"I honestly don't care we will all laugh about this later." Jon said with an evil glint in his eye.

"Well ok then."

Back to art:

"No can do there Red. You see, our band is playing at Pandemonium this Friday night and I was wondering if you would go with me?" I asked her with a smirk.

She looked at me with shock evident on her face. "Well-well-well I mean I – I- would have to ask my brother first."

"I all ready asked for his blessing and he said that it's fine." I stated calmly.

"Um, well, I guess I have to go now." She said with a blush.

"Awesome, I will meet you at your house to pick you up!"

"No, no, that's ok I will catch a ride with Izzy she would never miss this." Clary said in a rush.

"Oh, ok." I said only slightly disappointed. Which, I might add, _never_ happens.

Clary POV-

After lunch I decided that it would probably be good for me to go to _all_ of my classes today. After all, it is only the second day of school. After lunch I had a boring academic class that I basically slept through but then my last period of the day rolled around. Which is one of my favorite classes. Music.

Yesterday, which I missed due to my humiliation during lunch, we got to pick partners and have to write a song based off of their favorite things to do. Also, because we couldn't fit everything we need to know about or partner into one song, we have to write a short little book; complete with pictures about them.

However, because I wasn't here yesterday the other absent person from yesterday would have to be my partner. Upon hearing this I looked at Izzy with pure anguish on my face.

"Sorry Clary, I didn't know you were in this class." Izzy said apologetically.

Upon tradition we never share our schedules with each other so when we show up to classes the first day of school, we would be genuinely surprised. So, obviously, Izzy actually _didn't_ know I was going to be in this class so she paired up with a girl named Maia.

So I had to stand there like a fool in front of the entire class waiting for my partner to show up.

I can't tell you how loudly I must have groaned at the sight of my partner.

**A/N**

**Thanks for all of the fantastic reviews guys keep it up!**

**Do you guys like the Jace POV? Should I keep doing that? I forgot to ask last time. **

**Thanks for the continued support! xoxoxo**


	5. The Incident

Guess who my partner was. Yes, none other than Jace Herondale walked through that damned door. At the sound of my very obnoxious and loud groan he halted mid step with a shocked expression on his face.

With an eyebrow waggle and a little step he leaned against the wall.

"What's the matter Red? Can't get enough of this?" He asked me. Casually indicating his body making the other girl in the class sigh and dissolve in poorly hidden giggle behind their sleeves. I roll my eyes shaking my head.

"NO. You're partner. That means I have to spend _more_ time with you. "

A hurt expression came across his face as he slouched, Only enough for me to notice though. He quickly wiped the expression of his face and replaced it with a hard one. His golden eyes glaring at me with hurt and disappointment.

I guess he thought that we were now friends because I agreed to go to Pandemonium with him. That was definitely not the case. The only reason I said yes was because 1. I could get away from my father for a night and 2. Because Izzy would have dragged me along anyway.

"Jace, Clary you two are now partners in our project. Because we are running out of time today I must ask you two to meet outside of class today to get this done in time." She groans again and the look of hurt flashes through Jace's eyes again.

After class we met outside so we could discuss our meeting place.

"I can meet you at the Lightwood's house after school." I tell Jace.

"No! No, I already know where you live and I have to go over there anyway to get ready for pandemonium. I will just meet you over there. Here's my number, text me. Ok, Bye." With that Jace handed me a piece of paper and walked away in a hurry.

I fold the little paper and slide it into my pocket to program into my phone later.

What would Jace not want me to see? I don't understand. On the other hand I do not want him to come over to our place in case my father comes home drunk or something. I never ever, ever want him to see me that vulnerable. I already feel open to him and I don't need him to see into my personal life. I can't stand that.

"Jace is coming over after school tomorrow-"I was cut off by Jonathan.

"No shit, we have to rehearse before we go to pandemonium."

"We also have to work on a project before you rehearse." I whispered. Jonathan turns and I flinch just waiting for the first blow to hit me, wondering where he'll hit me today. He doesn't though, instead he turns; anger set into his face.

"What was that?! Did I just hear that you're taking our _lead singer_ away from us, to work on a fucking _projec_t?!" Jonathan yelled angrily.

Because of the hideously angry look on my brother's face; his lips pursed in a scowl and his eyebrows tugged together in frustration. I dart up the stairs and into my room closing my door and locking it.

I sat down on my bed and went to pull out Jace's phone number. But it was gone. I quickly gave myself a pat down and discovered that it had disappeared. I quietly opened my door to see if it had fallen out of my pocket and landed on the floor. The second I opened my door I heard my brother screaming through the phone at someone.

"WHY DO I HEAR THAT YOU ARE MISSING PRACTICE TO WORK ON SOMETHING WITH MY LITTLE SHIT OF A SISTER?! THAT IS UNACCEPTABLE I EXPECTED BETTER THAN THIS!"

He goes silent for a few moments- probably listening to Jace- before resuming his yelling.

"I DON'T CARE THAT THIS A PROJECT! THIS IS IMPORTANT! IT'S PANDEMONIUM FOR FUCKS SAKE! THAT'S ONE OF OUR BIGGEST LIVE CROWDS YET! WE'VE ONLY EVER PLAYED ON TV TO A TINY AUDIENCE! THIS IS HUGE!"

He goes silent for another few seconds.

"WHY DOES SHE HAVE YOUR PHONE NUMBER BY THE WAY?! I JUST FOUND IT ON THE FLOOR! WHAT IS THIS?! ARE YOU JUST HOOKING UP WITH HER!? IS THIS PART OF OUR PLAN THAT I DIDN'T HEAR ABOUT?!

Plan? What plan? Jace and my brother have a plan? Uh oh. This isn't good considering how much my brother hates me. That was all I want to hear. I sprint back to my room to collapse on my bed in panic. What are they planning? When is it going to take place? Does it have anything to do with Jace inviting me to Pandemonium?

I will just have to wait and see. But for some reason, the thought of him hurting me hurts more than one of my beatings. And that scares me, I can't let emotion start playing a part in this. Like my father says, I'm worthless

Jace POV-

Jonathan flipped a shit on me when he discovered that I was missing part of practice to work on this stupid project with Clary. When he discovered that I gave her my phone number, he was furious. So, I did the best thing I could think of. I told him that it was all part of the plan. But you were lying. A tiny voice says. Jace growls at it to shut up then goes to take a shower before the show.

***The next day***

Clary POV-

Today was finally Friday. I got through my first week back at hell. It wasn't too bad. I do have my 'date' with Jace tonight. Directly after school I was going to my house to meet with Jace for our project. Then, after we finished I was going to Izzy's to get ready for Pandemonium.

I walk into my art class again to see Jace, like he has for the past week, sitting in the desk directly beside mine with his backpack saving my seat.

I sat down with a blown out hello and got out my sketchbook to finish a drawing of a lily tht has been plaguing my thoughts begging to be drawn. I'm nearly done too just have to finish off the stalk, grabbing my green pencil I start drawing defined lines where the stalk begins and runs into the petals, when it's yanks out of my hand by none other than Jace.

"Wow, that's amazing Red." Jace muttered amazed. "I didn't know you could draw!"

"Ya" I said with a flush. Trying to grab the picture out of his hand, but he's taller than me and just lifts it out of my reach.

"You should draw our next album cover! That would be amazing!" He says with pure honesty in his voice.

"Oh no, no, no I could never." I say blushing probably redder than my hair.

"Yes!" Jace insisted.

"No! Drop it Jace!" I told him with a glare. Grabbing the picture an stuffing it in my bag.

"Ok, ok jeez. Calm down." He said throwing up his hands in mock surrender.

Other than that two second conversation I didn't talk to Jace again that day, he had ditched music again to practice with my brother.

"Hey Izzy can I come to your house around 6 to get ready?" I asked Isabelle.

"6?! No! You can come over at 4 to get ready!" Izzy exclaimed.

"4? That's early! I have to work on my project with Jace." I explained with a groan.

"He will understand! I'm going to make you look hot! You guys also have an hour and a half to get it done! That's plenty of time! Simon and I got it done in an hour!"

"Simon? I thought your partner was Maia." I asked her confused.

"Oh ya! Maia's boyfriend switched into this class, Jordan and he would have had to be partners with this guy Simon." At this, she blushed! Actually blushed! Something was going on she wasn't telling me. "And she wanted to be partners with him so I offered to switch partners!"

"Jordan Kyle? As in the Jordan in my brother's band?" I asked her.

"Yup." Isabelle's answer was unusually short. She was gazing behind me with pure adoration in her eyes. I turned around to see none other than my other best friend Simon walk through the door and look straight at Izzy.

With a blush he ducked his head down and walked over to us.

"Hey Fray long time no see." Simon said with a hurt tone in his voice.

"I'm sorry Simon, I've been having some troubles at home and have been extremely busy lately." I gave my sorry ass excuse to him. That was no reason to not talk to him and to flat out ignore him. "But Izzy and I are going to Pandemonium tonight if you want to come! You could be Izzy's date!" I said slyly. A quick glance at Izzy showed that she heard what I said. The blush and glare was enough for me to realize she was eavesdropping.

"S-su-sure I'll go." Simon stuttered. Jeez I've got to get them together and fast because this is just awkward.

After school I went directly home with a nervous fare well to Isabelle.

"I don't know why you're nervous it's just _Jace." _Isabelle said.

"I don't know why either! It's messing me up! I can't take these jitters anymore!" I tell Izzy. "I'm just going to go now and get this over with." With a huff I turned around and strolled home.

I don't know what these emotions are. I have to get them in check and fast. Jace is the biggest asshole and man whore apart from my very own brother. He's an arrogant jerk who thinks he's better than everyone else. Yet, I have these feelings towards him that I can't describe. Honestly, I'm so confused I can't think straight. One minute I think I like Jace and then the next he's an asshat that I can't stand. We shall see how the next hour with him goes and then I will decide.

I open my front door to a wall of sound hitting me full on in the chest. The boys are in the basement 'practicing'. With a roll of my eyes I pull out the sheet of questions only to discover that the only thing typed on it is:

Get to know your partner on a deeper level. I want to be able to recognize who you are talking about and to connect with them on a deeper level as you will when you write and perform this song.

Ugh, I have to come up with my own questions! At least, I will be able to get to know Jace better and then I can decide how I feel about him.

With that I get to working on my questions:

What's your favorite color?

What's your middle name?

What's your best childhood memory?

What's your darkest secret?

What should I know about you that no one else does?

What object best describes you?

What are 3 words that describe you?

I only got down these 7 questions when I noticed the time. It's already 3:00! I have to go in an hour!

I walked down into the basement to get Jace not even thinking about my brother.

The second I stepped down off the last stair my brother's eyes narrowed in on me from behind his drum set. His hair was plastered to his face in sweat form banging and hitting those drums for the past hour.

I tried to catch Jace's attention but my breath caught at the sight of him. He had his shirt off and his shaggy, curly blond hair was stuck to his forehead as he was wailing into the microphone with his beautiful haunting voice. I was absolutely mesmerized by his voice and his amazing body. He had chiseled abs that led up to sculpted biceps.

I quickly stopped staring when he opened his eyes and saw me. I waved and pointed to my wrist: the universal signal for time. He quickly looked at his phone and called off the band. The minute the band stopped playing my brother stormed up from behind his drum set. He grabbed my arm and reached back to slap me. This is going to bruise was my last thought before-.

"Wow guys that was amazing!" Jace exclaimed. Jace's excitement laced voice seemed to have gotten through to Jon because he dropped his arm and mine and, with a glare, walked back over to his band.

With a sigh of relief I looked over at Jace. He quickly grabbed his shirt, much to my surprising disappointment, and ran over to me. With a bye guys see ya later over his shoulder he disappeared with me up the stairs.

Jace POV-

What was that?! I have never seen Jon fly across the room like that. Nor, have I ever seen the pure hatred on his face like I did just then. He grabbed Clary's arm with more force necessary and then pulled his arm back as if to hit her. Clary shrunk back with fear clearly on her face. The way she flinched clearly showed that this is not the first time this has happened. I quickly snapped into action by shouting "Wow guys that was amazing!"

I wiped my face of any other emotion besides excitement. I saw Clary shoot me a look form my peripheral vision once her brother let her go, she sighed with relief as I turned my back to her, grabbed my shirt then ran upstairs with a good bye to our band.

Clary POV-

We walked up to the dining room table from the basement where we both got out or papers. I then explained to Jace about the questions to which he groaned.

"This is going to take forever." He groaned.

"Why don't I leave you alone for a bit to brainstorm?" I suggested.

Jace only shrugged in response. I sat there for a little bit then quickly realized I was not going to do anything so I decided to go and shower to save time while I was at Isabelle's I left Jace down at the table with a quick "I'll be in my room" over my shoulder.

I quickly showered but I also had to tame my mane of hair so I quickly grabbed my one tank top and pajama shorts. Yes, I only had one tank top because I couldn't wear them to school because of my scars and bruises. I looked down at my arm where Jonathan had grabbed me to see that bruises were already forming in the shape of his fingerprints.

I stood in front of my floor length mirror that was placed in my room against the wall with my dresser. There was a window to the left, my door to the right with my bed behind me. I also had little nightstand that had my song writing book and my sketchbook perched on top. I had clothes all over the place with none actually in my laundry basket.

I stood in the mirror examining my hideous body. I had many bruises and scars on my shins and feet. The first time they experimented with their new torture technique was on my ankle-the most sensitive part of your body. That jagged scar has been there for 5 years now. It reminds me of the 'better' days and how my thought of worst beating of my life has quickly escalated. Along my thighs were my self-inflicted scars from earlier this week, with many more bruises and fingerprints. On my arms were more bruises and fingers. With many, many more knarled and angry scars that had been burnt over. There were marks from where they burnt me so badly that I had to go into the ER only to have to be smuggled back out because my father was accused of abuse. Along my neck and jaw were more scars than actual skin.

Along with my many hideous scars and markings my father and brother rarely allow me to eat. So, I have a gigantic thigh gap that lead up to slender, slight hips. My bones protrude from my skin, which make a sharp, angular look. As I gaze up my arms to my shoulders I notice how they look sharp, as if I could stab you with them. Chuckling I mummer 'Look out Jonathan'

I finally lifted up my shirt to reveal the boney indents of my ribs and stomach. The marks and the words 'you are not worthy' carved into my stomach only a few days prior. It was becoming infected, the burns festering with pus. There are scabs surrounding the whole burn and scar itself.

"Red, I –"

I whip around staring at Jace shocked while he is staring wide eyed at me. I notice that I had not pulled down my shirt and glance down. Noticing my look Jace transfers his gaze downwards to stare at my stomach. I watched as his lips moved slightly mouthing the words back to me. I can only imagine how I looked, a skinny pixie with bruises and marks all over her body; wild, red hair untamed around my face. Staring wide- eyed and horrified.

I quickly pull down my shirt and run to the side of my bed to hide.

I hear Jace close the door and I sigh with relief as he left. But I am very wrong. I hear him slowly creep to my side of the bed.

"Clary, what happened?" Jace asked me bewildered. Bending down beside me trying to get me to look at him, not happening though I just look at the duvet instead.

"I don't want to talk about it." I answered.

I grabbed my comforter off of my bed to wrap it around myself. I slowly stand up, grab some clothes and walk to the bathroom; Jace staring at me the whole time.

Once I get into the bathroom I break. I can't believe Jace just saw me like that! Not only did he see me but he saw my _vulnerabilities._

After I tame my hair back into a braid and pull on a large sweatshirt and yoga pants I wipe my eyes and walk back to the bedroom. I hoped that Jace had left and dropped the subject but I had no such luck.

As I glanced in the room I saw Jace looking around my room, my messy, messy room. I flushed, why was I thinking about what he thought about my _room._ Never mind that, why do I care what he thinks of me?

My bathroom door creaked as I tried to slip out of my room.

"Clary, wait!" Jace said.

"What Jace?" I asked shortly.

I could hear him audibly gulp before he said; "We need to do our project."

"Ok, Jace lets do this quickly." I told him.

We both sat on my floor in front of my bed, as I pulled out my questions to begin the project.

"What's your favorite color?" I asked Jace.

"Peh, Black." He scoffed. I was surprised to hear this, I thought a guy like him would say pink or something. But, at the same time I wasn't surprised he _does_ wear black all the time.

"What's your favorite animal?"

"Lion"

"Really? I didn't see that coming." Jace muttered. I just glared at him.

"What's your favorite childhood memory?" I skipped the middle name as I thought that it was as important.

"Can we skip that one?" Jace asked, nervous.

"Sure." Hmmm that was interesting, what could Jace be hiding from me?

"Who did this to you?" At this, I snap my head up and stare at him.

"You didn't answer my question, don't expect to answer yours." I deadpanned.

"I will answer your question if you answer mine." He stated coolly. I just stared at him, what did he want me to say? Yes? I can't do that. "No judging allowed whatsoever."

"Fine." I said begrudgingly. "What is your favorite child hood memory?"

"When I was very young my father got me an eagle and told me to train it. So, I taught it to the best of my ability, I got it to come back to me when I called; to take food gently out of my hand. I came up to my father proud of what I had accomplished. After I finished showing him our act he took it and snapped its neck in front of me. He told me that I taught it to love me not listen, that I broke it. To love is to destroy and to be loved is to be destroyed."

I just stared at him, this perfect boy in front of me had a rocky past? I can't believe that.

"Who did this to you?" He asked me.

"Which one?"

"Which one? There's more than one?!" He asked me incredulous. I just nodded in response. Yes, and one of them is your best friend. I don't know what he wants me to say!

"Yes…. And one of them you know very well." I told him nervously.

"Who? Jonathan?! He would never do that! He has no reason! Why are you lying to me?!" Jace screamed in my face and ran out of my room. I'm left there staring at where he just was feeling numb and the thought "You're in for it now" running through my head.

**A/N**

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a couple of days! I was trying to make my chapters longer! Do you guys like the POV changing? Tell me whatcha think! **

**I really love your reviews! **

**Xoxoox- Alexa**


	6. Pandemonium

After Jace left my room I broke. I cried for my hopeless life. I cried for my mixed emotions. I grabbed my knife and cut my wrist. I carved into my own skin 'You will never be loved'. I dug deep and pushed hard. I let the blood flow. I used my own blood as my ink and wrote down my every emotion. I felt betrayed. Not only because of Jace but also because of my own mother. She left me here to die, to rot in hell with these two people that I call family. This is my song to them:

_Louder, louder_

_The voices in my head_

_Whispers taunting_

_All the things you said_

_Faster the days go by and I'm still_

_Stuck in this moment of wanting you here_

_Time _

_In the blink of an eye_

_You held my hand, you held me tight_

_Now you're gone _

_And I'm still crying_

_Shocked, broken_

_I'm dying inside_

_Where are you? _

_I need you _

_Don't leave me here on my own_

_Speak to me_

_Be near me_

_I can't survive unless I know you're with me_

_Shadows linger_

_Only to my eye _

_I see you, I feel you_

_Don't leave my side_

_It's not fair _

_Just when I found my world_

_They took you, they broke you, they tore out your heart_

_I miss you, you hurt me_

_You left with a smile_

_Mistaken, you sadness_

_Was hiding inside_

_Now all that's left _

_Are the pieces to find_

_The mystery you kept_

_The soul behind a guise_

_Where are you_

_I need you_

_Don't leave me here on my own_

_Speak to me_

_Be near me _

_I can't survive unless I know you're with me_

_Why did you go?_

_All these questions run through my mind_

_I wish I couldn't feel at all_

_Let me be numb_

_I'm starting to fall_

_Where are you?_

_I need you_

_Don't leave me here on my own_

_Speak to me_

_Be near me_

_I can't survive unless I know you're with me_

_Where are you?_

_Where are you?_

_You were smiling_

As I finished my song I stopped crying. I am turning weak. I am crying over Jace. My tormentors' best friend! No more tears over him!

I glance at the clock and I go running to my bathroom to scrub up my wrist and bandage it properly. I then run to Isabelle's house to prepare for seeing Jace, to prepare for seeing my brother. To prepare to go to pandemonium

Jace POV-

I can't believe that Clary would lie to me like that. Jonathan isn't capable of hurting anyone like that, let alone his sister! She's just an attention whore; I don't know why I thought she was different than the other girls I dated.

But I can't help this nagging feeling I have that, deep down, Clary might not have been lying.

I quickly shake the thought off- I have known Jonathan for ten years now! I've known Clary for what? Three days?! With that I storm off to find Jonathan to get ready for pandemonium. It's all ready 4:30! We have to be there at 5 to set up and, trust me, I don't just wake up looking this good.

I find Jon and the rest of the band packing up our equipment and join in to help.

"What was that screaming up there?" I heard Jordan ask me.

"Oh, that? Clary lied to me about something and I got upset with her. We have to be honest with each other in this project." I shrugged off.

"What did she try to lie to you about?" He persisted. With a quick glance at Jon I noticed him looking intently at me.

"Ya, what did she say?" Jon asked me with a smirk.

"It's nothing guys, just drop it." For some reason, I really didn't want to tell Jon the truth. Something just didn't feel right and until I figured out what that was; I wasn't saying anything.

"You know you can tell us anything right? Even if it's about my little sister?" Jon told me.

"Ya, I know Jon thanks." With that I ran up the stairs and through the door to my car to run home and get ready.

I walk into the house to the sound of music blaring from Isabelle's room. I could hear high -pitched giggles coming from underneath the door as I walked by. With an eye roll I continued on to my room to get ready.

I pulled on my favorite black skinny jeans that were ripped just right. They were tight enough to show off my muscular physique but loose enough so I could perform on stage tonight. I then pulled on my lucky white t-shirt, which showed off my sculpted arms. I grabbed my hair gel and spiked my hair to perfection. I pulled on my signature white converse- a stark contrast to my solid black pants. On my way out the door I grabbed my leather Jacket from the closet and jumped into my car.

I texted Jonathan and told him to meet me at pandemonium so we could go over the plan for our little, lying Clary.

When it was finally time to go on stage I was pumped up. I had all ready had a shot of tequila to take the edge off of my nerves. I was ready for our opening act; but I was especially pumped for our ending act. That's when our plan would unfold.

The concert was going great! Everybody was having a fantastic time! Now is the time, the ending act!

As I started singing into the microphone with all my might and last bit of energy I looked for a certain red headed girl, when I finally found I her I made I contact and smirked. Her reaction was priceless.

Clary POV-

As I finally arrive at Isabelle's house, panting because I was out of breath, I go barging through the door and sprint up the stairs. I slam open the door to see none other than Isabelle Lightwood standing there in all of her glory, glaring me down.

"It's about time missy, you're late!" Izzy exclaimed with a glare.

"I'm sorry." I huff out in between pants. "Jace and I were working on our project." Man, I really have to get in shape, this is just sad.

"Whatever, lets get ready we have to hurry now!" Isabelle shooed me to her vanity in the back corner of her room. On it she had make-up and hair care products scattered everywhere. She runs over to her stereo and begins blasting her music. I grin and we both begin 'singing' to the music. But really it is just us yelling the lyrics as loud as we can. Don't get me wrong, Isabelle is an amazing singer…. When she tries.

As I sit down she begins rubbing and brushing different products into my hair, making it silky and smooth. She then began putting a bunch of different liquids and powders all over my face. We both speak no words, stuck in our own thoughts and periodically busting out in song then a fit of giggles.

Before I know it, Izzy's done.

"Ok, you're done!" Isabelle says with a squeal. As I turn around to look she quickly grabs my chair- preventing me from turning. "You're not allowed to look yet!" She yells at me. "You have to get dressed first! Then you can look!"

With a huff I go into the bathroom where my out fit is hanging up on the door. It is an extremely short dress that looks like it would barley covers my butt. It is long-sleeved with sheer sleeves.

I can't wear this! What about my scars?! They would show clearly in this!

"Izzy! I can't wear this! What are you thinking?!" I yell through the door.

"Just put it on!" She shouts, clearly distracted.

I just groan in response, I can't believe this. What is she trying to do? Kill me?

I pull on the dress and I have to admit I feel sexy but extremely uncomfortable. I look down to my wrists and the new ugly words are barely visible. For such sheer sleeves- they sure do cover a lot.

I look down at my legs and just as I suspected, my self-inflicted scars are very visible. I huff and walk out of the bathroom.

"Izzy, I can't wear this! Look!" I practically scream at her.

"You're fine Clary! Look in the mirror!"

When I turn around to look in her floor-length mirror I am blown away. My hair is perfectly curled into beautiful, soft waves. My make up is a dark smoky brown making my green eyes look even brighter. I look to my dress and see someone I don't recognize. The girl in the mirror looks confident and beautiful. She is all I could ever hope to be. As I scrutinize the dress I notice that my eyes aren't immediately drawn to the faded pink lines on my thighs. They are drawn to the very little cleavage that I have- thanks to Izzy's push- up bra; and my slim but prominent shoulders and hips.

I look stunning.

"Thank you so much Izzy. I can't believe it I don't look myself." I tell her gratefully.

"Don't be silly Clary. Make-up isn't magic, it just enhances the beauty all ready there. You were beautiful with out it. Remember that always." Izzy said with a smile. I just stare at her shocked. That was the deepest thing I have ever heard her say.

"But my mad skillz did add a lil somethin somethin." She said with a wink as she spun around to finish her own make up. That was the Izzy I knew.

In the end, Isabelle and I complimented each other immensely. Where she was tall, I was short; even with the ridiculous heels she made me wear. While my dress was black, hers was red with no sleeves and was also extremely short. My make-up was dark brown and hers was a bluish color that complemented her eyes well.

As we walked into the club, it was packed with crazed fans of The Demon Brothers.

"I'm going to go get a drink." Izzy shouted over her shoulder as she walked to the bar. As I stared after I saw what she was really doing- seeing Simon Lewis. I also saw Maia- the girl in my music class and Jordan's girlfriend.

After awkwardly standing alone for a while I walked over to them and sat down on the bar stool next to Izzy. Right as I sat down I saw Jace motion over to me from the side of the stage. With a quick glance at Izzy I walked over to him. He pulled me into the back room and kissed me very quickly and passionately on the lips.

After, he quickly rushed into a speech about how sorry he was and that he took back everything that he said to my room and that he really liked me. But I wasn't paying any attention. I was grinning form ear to ear like a maniac. Eventually Jace caught on to that I wasn't paying attention.

"What?" He finally asked me.

"You stole my first kiss." I told him breathless.

"What? That was your fist kiss?" He asked me unbelievingly.

"Ya." I told him nodding. It was right then and there that I realized that I liked Jace Wayland. While I was caught up into my thoughts Jace began profusely apologizing.

I cut him off when I said "It's ok, you don't have to apologize anymore I really like you so I'm ok." Right as I finished speaking someone came barging into the room- my brother. I quickly stepped back with a blush he just smirked at me.

"I gotta go, bye babe." Jace said with a wink and a quick kiss on my cheek.

"Bye" I muttered after he had all ready left.

After I got my thoughts back together I went back out to Isabelle with a smile on my face. Before she could question me The Demon Brothers stepped out on stage.

They were fantastic! The way Jace was moving around the mike and his silky sweet yet strong voice was intoxicating.

Finally it was their last set.

Jace comes on stage.

"I would like to dedicate this to Clary." He said with an evil grin.

Music that I didn't recognize went through the speakers.

_I wake up every evening _

_With a big smile on my face_

_And it never feels out of place_

_And you're still probably working_

_At a nine to five pace_

_I wonder how bad that tastes_

_When you see my face_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_When you walk my way_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Now where's your picket fence love_

_And where's that shiny car_

_And did it ever get you far_

_You never seemed so tense love_

_I've never seen you fall so hard_

_Do you know where you are_

_And truth be told I'm going to miss you_

_And truth be told I'm lying_

_When you see my face_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_When you walk my way_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well_

_Then he's a fool you're just as well_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself_

_Where'd it all go wrong? _

_But the list goes on and on_

_And truth be told I miss you _

_And truth be told I'm lying_

_When you see my face _

_Hope it gives you hell _

_Hope it gives you hell_

_When you walk my way_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_When you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well_

_Then he's a fool, you're just as well_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_When you hear this song_

_I hope that it will give you hell_

_You can sing along_

_I hope that it puts you through hell_

By the end of the song I was crying. How could I have been so stupid as to think that he would ever like me?! I looked over to see everyone staring at me in pity. Out of the crowd I heard someone scream "WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO YOUR SISTER JONATHAN?!" With this everyone started screaming a booing at Jonathan. My brother.

I ran home to crawl into bed.

However, before I could get ready and get into bed. Jonathan caught me in the kitchen. He threw me into the wall bashing my head repeatedly against it.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?! YOU RUINED MY CAREER! EVERYONE THINKS THAT I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOU! AND EVERYONE LOVES YOU! WHY'D YOU CRY?! DID YOU THINK THAT HE ACTUALLY FUCKING LOVED YOU!?"

He then repeatedly kicked and punched me until I passed out in a puddle of my own blood.

Jace POV-

As I was walking home I remembered that I left my backpack at Jonathan's house when I was doing my project with Clary.

I don't know why that hurt so badly. I felt too guilty doing that to Clary. I shake it off as I walk up their front steps. I hear screaming inside and figured I should just walk in quietly and grab my bag and leave unnoticed. As I opened the door silently I grab my bag but as I was leaving I hear my name.

As I walked around the corner into the Morgenstern's kitchen I saw Jonathan screaming, kicking, and punching Clary's lifeless body in her own blood.

I barely contained my gasp as I turned and ran out of the house silently.

I can't believe that he would ever do that. I thought he was my best friend. I walk towards home completely and utterly confused, guilty and angry.

**A/N**

**Thanks for all of the fantastic reviews!**

**I don't own either of the songs! The first one is Kelly Clarkson's Haunted and the second is All-American Rejects' Gives You Hell**

**I hoped you like it! Please R and R and tell me what you think of it and what you think I should do from here! I have a general idea but I want to have your thoughts! **

**Thank you!**

**Alexa**


	7. My Eventful Monday

Today, our songs were to be performed. I was extremely nervous but determined to get back at Jace. I had spent all weekend writing my song and I was ready.

That morning when I woke up I was still incredibly sore from my beating on Friday night. I still couldn't think of Jace without wanting to throw up from the pain or cry from the hurt that he caused me. Jonathan just assisted in the pain but what Jace did went straight to my heart. I couldn't help but feel betrayed still. I thought I heard someone open the front door through the pounding of my heart in my ears.

I guess I was grasping at blind hope at the thought that Jace actually came to apologize. I desperately wanted him to love me, to hold me, to save me. To be my guardian angel.

I covered my bruises and cuts with massive amounts of make up and still I didn't look normal. Then again, I never did.

I was nervously bouncing in my seat all day until I finally got to Music. Jace tried to talk to me in art that morning but I moved my seat and shoved my headphones in my ears to block him out. I had to fight back tears when people laughed at me continuously and him just sitting there with a smug smirk on his lips. Although I could see something in his eyes. Something that I couldn't quite place, almost regret.

Before I could walk into music I was cornered by Jace himself. He grabbed my arm before I could grab the door handle and pulled me next to the lockers. We got curious glances from bystanders but he just glared at them to keep walking.

"What do you want Jace?" I asked him fighting back the tears. He just stared into my eyes for a few moments almost wishing me not to cry.

"I'm so sorry Clary-" I cut him off there.

"Sorry?! You're sorry! Pah! That means nothing to me! Not only did you lead me on! I trusted you. For some reason I felt that I could even though I knew you for only a few days. You betrayed me Jace! I can't believe you!"

I quickly turned away from him and walked into the class. I couldn't stand to see him anymore. I walked up to the teacher and asked him if I could go today. I wanted to get this over with more than anything.

"Yes Clary, in fact you can go right now. I that ok?" Mr. Garraway asked me.

"That's perfect." I told him with a sly smile.

I walked on stage and I had asked some of my friends who play instruments to back me up. I grabbed the mic and waited for Mr. Garraway to get everyone under control.

"Ok class! We had a volunteer to go first! Please welcome Clary!"

As the band started playing I made eye contact with Jace and held it through out my entire song.

_Perfect by nature. _

_Icons of self-indulgence_

_Just was we all need,_

_More lies about a world that…_

…_never was and never will be. _

_Have you no shame? Don't you see me? _

_You know you've got everybody fooled. _

_Look, here he comes now. _

_Bow down and stare in wonder. _

_Oh, how we love you._

_No flaws when you're pretending. _

_But now I know he…_

…_never was and never will be. _

_You don't know how you've betrayed me. _

_And somehow you've got everybody fooled. _

_Without the mas, where will you hide? _

_Can't find yourself lost in your lie._

_I know the truth now, _

_I know who you are, _

_And I don't love you anymore. _

_It never was and never will be. _

_You don't know how you've betrayed me. _

_And somehow you've got everybody fooled. _

_Never was and never will be. _

_You're not real and you can't save me. _

_Somehow now you're everybody's fool. _

Through out the entire song Jace wouldn't stop staring at the ground from the second the chorus hit and realization hit him, he broke eye contact and seeing that everyone was looking from me to him- he chose to stare at the floor.

At the end of the song he finally looked up and I saw that his mask had dropped. He had true and torturous sorrow written across his features.

When Mr. Garraway asked for any more volunteers Jace calmly walked up to the mini stage and took the microphone from me. He covered the top with his hand and whispered 2 dreadful words to me. _I know._

With those words my body froze. I knew that I hadn't been imagining things. I knew that he had come into my home that night.

He gave me a slight nudge and apologetic nod before I took my seat and his own song started.

_She's watching the taxi driver, he pulls away_

_She's been locked up inside her apartment a hundred days_

_She says, "Yeah, he's still coming, just a little bit late_

_He got stuck at the Laundromat washing his cape"_

_She's just watching the clouds roll by and they spell her name like Lois Lance_

_And she smiles, oh the way she smiles_

_She's talking to angles, _

_Counting the stars_

_Making a which on a passing car_

_She's dancing with strangers,_

_Falling apart_

_Waiting for Superman to pick her up _

_In his arms, yeah, in his arms, yeah_

_Waiting for Superman_

_She's out on the corner trying to catch glimpse_

_Nothing's making sense_

_She's been chasing an answer, a sign lost in the abyss,_

_This Metropolis_

_She says, "Yeah, he's still coming, just a little bit late_

_He got stuck and the Five and Dime saving the day"_

_She says, "If life was a movie, then it wouldn't end like this, _

_Left without a kiss." _

_Still, she smiles, the way she smiles, yeah_

_She's talking to angles, _

_She's counting the starts_

_Making a wish on a passing car_

_She's dancing with strangers, _

_She's falling apart_

_Waiting for Superman to pick her up_

_In his arms, yeah, in his arms, yeah _

_She's waiting for Superman…_

…_to lift her up and take her anywhere _

_Show her love and flying through the air_

_Save her now before it's too late tonight_

_Oh, at the speed of light_

_And she smiles_

_She's talking to angels, _

_She's counting the stars_

_Making a wish on a passing car_

_She's dancing with strangers, _

_She's falling apart_

_Waiting for Superman to pick her up_

_In his arms, yeah, in his arms, yeah_

_She's waiting for Superman…_

…_to lift her up and taker her anywhere_

_Show her love, oh, and flying through the air_

_Save her now before it's too late tonight _

_She's waiting for Superman_

At some point during the song I had started crying. I couldn't contain the tears anymore. At the end I sprinted out of the room only to be followed by Jace.

I couldn't think properly right now. Part of me wanted to forgive him completely and totally but the other part of me wanted to never ever see him again. I was so conflicted I can't stand it.

As I was sprinting down the hallway with tears streaming down my face I slipped and fell onto the floor. It is then that Jace caught up to me.

I looked into his eyes and saw everything that I was hoping for; regret, sorrow, guiltiness, sincerity. Everything. And in that moment all of my doubts disappeared I threw myself into his arms and cried into his chest.

It is then that I heard a mocking voice say, "Well, well, well what have we got here."

Jonathan.

**A/N**

**Sorry that it took so long to get this chapter up. I have been extremely busy with school…. **

**The first song is Everybody's Fool by Evanescence and yes.. I changed she to he… It seemed like a good fit into this story I just needed that to be revised. **

**The second song is Waiting for Superman my Daughtry**

**R and R!**

**Alexa**


	8. Him

My head snapped up off of Jace's shoulder and stared at none other then Jonathan and his stupid smirk. I scrambled away from Jace as fast as I could and tried not to run away from him. I frantically scrubbed at my face to wipe away the tears.

Jace slowly stood up to face Jonathan and sized him up.

"I told you, you crushed her at Pandemonium! You don't need to drag it on! I mean look at her! She's hideous!" Jonathan said with a vicious laugh.

"Jonathan" Jace began slowly, "I know." He finished with force.

"I know you know! You can see it with your own two eyes!" Jonathan said confused.

"Jace" I whispered. "Don't."

Jace clearly ignored me when he said "No, Jonathan I _know_ how could you do this? You knew my past and yet you basically brought me into this. I have no words for you. You're a monster just like _him._" Jace told him with disgust.

Jonathan turned to me and all but screamed at me. "YOU TOLD HIM?! HOW COULD YOU YOU STUPID BITCH! WHEN DAD HEARS ABOUT THIS HE'S GOING TO BE PISSED! YOU'RE GONNA GET YOUR ASS BEAT YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"

I shrunk back with fear from him. But as he was yelling I noticed that his eyes almost seemed relived. Before I could say anything Jace punched him in the face, knocking him to the ground.

Before Jonathan could retaliate the bell rang signaling the end of class. A wave of people rushed into the hallway. During the chaos known as passing period Jace grabbed my arm and all but dragged me away to his car.

The car was silent both of us processing what just happened. I don't know if I could forgive him yet. I know that it was only a day but I fell hard and he knew and he still did this to me. On top of that, he thought I lied to him. Why would I lie about something like that?

I was jerked out of my thoughts when Jace pulled into the driveway of a mansion. I stared open mouthed as Jace parked and came to my side to get my door.

"Is this your house?" I asked him stunned.

Jace only nodded in response to my question. After he told me to wait at the steps he ran up them and into the house; as if searching for something.

When he finally walked out of the house he seemed more relaxed. He grabbed my hand and took me upstairs to what I'm assuming was his room.

It didn't look like normal teenage boy's room did. His room was basically all white and extremely neat and tidy. Everything had its place, everything belonged. Unlike me. I was an unkempt skeleton of a girl who didn't belong in his perfect life.

But maybe his perfect life wasn't so perfect. He told Jonathan that he was just like _him. _But who? Who was he talking about?

"Jace, who was he?" I asked him cautiously. In response he blew out a breath and sat on his bed with his head between his hands.

"Jace, I think I will understand the most out of everyone. You need to let it out." I whispered to him. I sat down on his neat bed next to him and rubbed his back soothingly.

"Ok, Clary I trust you." With that he stood up, grabbed my hand and gently pulled me out of the room. He held my hand through the many twists and turns of his beautiful home. We eventually stopped in front of a plain white door. Jace grabbed a key out of his pocket and unlocked the door.

We walked into a room filled with many musical instruments. There was a drum set, multiple guitars, and many, many speakers. But in the center of it all, there was a grand white piano. He drags me over to the piano and places me on top of the piano while he sat on the bench.

I sit silently as Jace blows out a breath and begins.

"Clary, I have never told anyone this story, not even the Lightwoods. Only your brother knows." After a short pause and a nod of understanding from me, he continues.

"I had 2 amazing parents, Celine and Stephen Herondale. Yes, before you ask _the _Stephen Herondale. While he was on tour he met my mother at a coffee shop one morning and she recognized him even through his disguise. Yes, very cheesy I know." He said with a chuckle.

"Apparently he was so taken by her beauty, his words not mine; that he instantly fell in love with her and they got married shortly after. I was born about a year after they were married and I was spoiled rotten. I mean when your dad is loaded you're gonna have benefits right?" Jace joked with a sad smile and pitiful chuckle.

"Life was fantastic until I was about 8, everything went south. My mom was diagnosed with stage 4-breast cancer and was only given weeks to live. In those short weeks that we had left, my father made the best of it. He gave her so much love in those weeks than I have ever seen. When she died, he was devastated; he became more secluded and became more invested into his music. He brought random women home to keep him company. But still, he was a great dad."

"The first song he wrote after her death was one of the most beautiful songs that I have ever learned he played it with heart wrenching love and affection in his voice. They played that song at every concert. And when I couldn't sleep because I missed her so much, he would bring me down to the music room and play it for me." After a short pause he looked up at me with a sad smile and said. " Would you like to hear it?" All I could do was nod I didn't trust my voice.

He turned around to the piano and started playing a beautiful and heart felt song.

_By the time I was your age, I'd give anything_

_To fall in love truly, was all I could think_

_That's when I met your mother, the girl of my dreams_

_The most beautiful woman, that I'd ever seen_

_She said, "Boy can I tell you a wonderful thing?_

_I can't help but notice, you're staring at me. _

_I know I shouldn't say this, but I really believe, _

_I can tell by your eyes that you're in love with me."_

_Now, son, I'm only telling you this_

_Because life can do terrible things. _

_Now, most of the time we'd have too much to drink _

_And we'd laugh at the stars and we'd share everything_

_Too young to notice, and too dumb to care_

_Love was a story that couldn't compare._

_I said, "Girl, can I tell you wonderful thing?_

_I made you a present with paper and string. _

_Open with care now, I'm asking you, please._

_You know that I love you, will you marry me?"_

_Now, son, I'm only telling you this _

_Because life can do terrible things_

_You'll learn, one day, I'll hope and I'll pray, _

_That God shows you differently,_

_She said, " Boy can I tell you a terrible thing?_

_It seems that I'm sick and I've only got weeks. _

_Please, don't be sad now, I really believe, _

_You were the greatest thing that ever happed to me."_

_Slow, so slow, I fell to the ground on my knees._

_So don't fall in love, there's just too much to lose_

_If you're given the choice, then I beg you to choose_

_To walk away, walk away, don't let her get you_

_I can't bear to see the same happen to you_

_Now, son, I'm only telling you this_

_Because life can do terrible things_

By the end of the song I had tears streaming down my face and I could barley breathe. But Jace continued his cruel story without faltering.

" He was a fantastic father for about 3 years and then he began abusing me. At first, it was all verbal, saying that it was my fault that my mom died. Then, on the 14th anniversary of her death he began beating me. I concealed it for 4 years. Then it got really bad. People at school began to notice, as did the admin. The school called the police and they had me examined at the hospital for bruises and such. They washed my face and found multiple bruises that were hidden under make-up."

" The only reason I was there in the first place was because he had cut me the night before with a beer bottle, and I had nothing to dress it with. Someone picked a fight with me during lunch and it started bleeding all down my shirt. I had to get stiches."

Jace ripped off his shirt and showed me his scar. It twisted from his left side up to just below his right pectoral muscle. However, along the upper edge of the scar he had a tattoo. It said remember in black curvy writing. I ran my fingers along the raised line and looked up into his eyes with tears in my own.

"I got that tattoo to remind myself of everything I have went through and how far I have come." He told me answering my unasked question.

I jumped into his arms and hugged him trying to convey my feelings through touch rather than words. The sorrow and thankfulness for sharing his past with me. He reached down and hugged me with enough force to show his understanding but to night hurt my bruised and battered body. Jace leaned his mouth down to my ear and whispered, "I'm sorry for not believing you little Red."

In response I leaned up and kissed him squarely on the mouth. Conveying my forgiveness and hopefulness into that kiss. Our tongues swirled together in a battle for dominance that Jace ultimately won. He explored the inside of my mouth expertly with quick precise movements. As we pulled away gasping for air he looked at me with pure admiration making my cheeks turn scarlet as I looked away.

Jace chuckled and pulled my face up to meet his eyes. " You can always come to me for help." He said sincerely.

"What about Jonathan?" I asked Jace with worry written clearly on my face.

"I will deal with Jonathan, Clary." He said darkly.

"But what about the band? And my dad? He's your manager!" I asked him

"I will have a discussion with the band and get Jonathan kicked out, he was never that good."

"But what if they say no?"

Jace faltered for a second.

"Then I will leave the band." He told me triumphantly.

I stood there with shock on my face and said, "You can't do that! What about your career?! What about your performance in _3 days_?! You can't do this now!"

"I will discuss it with the band before the gig and we will either cancel or find a new drummer." He told me diplomatically.

" You can't do that Jace! It's in 3 days! I won't let you cancel the gig! You have to do this! Please don't ruin your life because of me! I'm not worth it!" I wrench out of his arms and scream at him. He has to understand! It's so stupid to leave a band with all of your best friends just because of me! He can't do that!

"It's my decision Clary!" He yelled back at me.

At that I go sprinting out of the house and down the street, attempting to find my way home but failing miserably. I finally give up and sit down on the side of the road and wait for someone to pass and ask for directions.

After about 20 minutes, I see Jace's black Mercedes coming down the street he pulls up next to me and quietly says "Get in the car Red, I will take you home."

Without a word I climb into the car and we drive off to my house.

After a few awkward minutes of silence Jace finally says, "Clary, I know why you are upset I completely understand but now that Jonathan knows that I know, he will be unbearable to even look at. I can't even be in the same room as a monster like him. This isn't only for you, this is for me too. If Jon won't leave the band then I will, I have some friends who would happily back me up if I wanted."

I don't reply with anything but a slight nod of my head and then climb out of the car and entering hell.

Jon's POV

All I saw was Jace's fist flying towards my face. I hadn't been expecting a hit from him and it knocked me off my feet. By the time I could gain my bearings and wrap my mind around what had happened passing period had ended. I quickly walked out of the school and into my car.

Yes! I thought. Someone _knew. _Someone could _help. _Someone could_ stop him._

**A/N**

**Hmmmm what does Jonathan mean? ;) **

**The song is Terrible Things by MayDay Parade!**

**I would like to thank for giving me the kick in the ass I needed to write this story. Her review not only put a smile on my face but also gave me the motivation and encouragement that I needed to write another chapter. **

**Now that it is summer I plan on having more time to update however, knowing me, they will probably be a looooooong time in between. But, if you feel as if I haven't updated fast enough feel free to drop me a review and complain or something. *****Insert laughing emoji***** **

**Although it doesn't feel like much reviews do help. Simple one worded reviews help as well as awesome advice that is always welcome! If you have any ideas or questions at all please please please feel free to either review or pm me **

**Thank you!**

**Alexa**

**P.S. If you would like to follow my insta its alexamosher **


	9. Insight

**R and R!**

Clary's POV

As I climbed out of Jace's car my thoughts were running. I could _not_ let him halt his dreams just because of me. That is not an option. I don't care what he says. He does care and he loves his band with a passion. He even moved to the Lightwoods' to make sure he could go to Jon's school senior year.

But if he was living with the Lightwoods then what house did we go to?! I would have to as him that the next time I saw him. For now, I needed to be concerned on what was about to happen when I stepped into that house.

I hesitantly opened the door and I tried to peer inside to see if anyone was home. Upon not seeing anyone in my vision, I pushed the door open the rest of the way and attempted to sprint into the house. Unfortunately because I had just barley cracked the door open, I hadn't seen the other half of the room, which just so happened to have a visibly angry Valentine.

As I ran by he grabbed me by the hair and sent me flying into the wall with a scream of pain ripping from my chest. He stalked towards me livid and screaming. "WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN YOU LITTLE BITCH?! YOUR BROTHER CAME HOME WITHOUT YOU HOURS AGO!"

He then rained punches down on my face. I quickly curled up into a fetal position to best protect my torso from his continued kicks to my stomach.

"WHY DID HE HAVE A BRUISE ON HIS FACE YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT?! WHAT DID YOU DO?! WHO DID YOU TELL?! HUH?! CAN'T SAY ANYTHING YOU WEAK BITCH! YOU'RE JUST LIKE YOUR MOM! CAN'T HANDLE ANYTHING!"

At this he punched me in the face hard enough to knock me into black.

Jon's POV

When I came home without Clary my father was livid that morning he had told me to specifically to bring her home with me because he wanted to talk to her. After this he rained punches down onto my stomach. It had been a while since he had actually harmed me. He didn't want anyone to see the bruises at any of my concerts.

Valentine must have forgot about the Demon Brothers' concert that weekend. Although he wasn't quite sure how that was going to go with Jace. I had known that Jace would find out eventually I just thought that Clary would have kept it to herself longer than she did.

In fact, I was quite sure that Clary hadn't told Jace because we had beat her nearly to death last time we found out someone knew. So how did Jace know? I wasn't quite sure but I would have to prove to him that I didn't _want_ to do this to Clary.

I would have to do it before the concert to prove it. Or, I could quit the band to prove that to him. That I knew that he loved the band and would do anything for them.

I will talk to Jace and the band tomorrow. No matter what

Jace's POV

After I dropped Clary off at her home I was hesitant to leave her with her brother. I didn't know if he would take it out on her that I knew. I never would have thought that he would have been capable of something like this. I never thought that my best friend since we were little and that knew my story would do this.

I didn't know the extent of Clary's injuries nor the extent of her father's knowledge. I would hope that Valentine didn't know about this.

I don't know what I will do about the band honestly. Maybe I will go solo and get my own band. I could start one with my cousins- Will and Jem. Maybe Will's girlfriend Tessa could come play guitar for us- she was fantastic!

The idea of being able to still chase my dreams gave me hope. Hope that I could get everything that I still wanted out of life.

**A/N**

**Yes I know this one is short but right now I am working on the next chapter and it will be up soon. **

**Now that it is summer I'm going to try to post more often. I just wanted to give a little insight into Jace's and Jon's minds. **

**The next chapter should be up by Monday or Tuesday!**

**Thanks!**

**Alexa**


	10. Girlfriend? Or nah?

Clary's POV-

After I woke up from my deep sleep I found Valentine on the couch with a bottle of Jack in his hand. He rose shakily to his feet and grinned at me with a malicious glint in his eye. He reached down and grabbed me once again by the hair tugging at the all ready sensitive hairs there. He pinned me to the wall and got too close to my face- close enough that I could smell the alcohol radiating off of him.

"Why did Jon have a bruise on his face?" Valentine asked me very calmly. Valentine clam was scarier than an angry Valentine.

"I-I-I-" I stuttered.

"Hmmm? Oh you don't know? Well then maybe you will know why Jon didn't take you home today." He told me snidely.

"I don't know." I was finally able to tell him.

"Don't know what?" He asked me.

"Why J-Jon has a b-bruise on his f-face."

"Then maybe you will be able to tell me where you _were_ after school. Huh?" He asked me grinning from ear to ear.

"Um-m." I honestly didn't know what to say. If I lied he would ask Jon and he would for sure tell Dad that I was with Jace. But if I tell him I was with Jace then I was going to get my ass beaten. Either way it ended with me getting my body turned into a bruise. "I- I was with-"

"I just remembered that she had a project that she had to work on after school." Jonathan said from the kitchen. "I totally forgot sorry Dad." He told him without sounding sorry at all.

"Is this true?" Dad asked me with a sneer.

I couldn't speak from the shock of Jon _saving_ me so I just nodded vigorously. Valentine dropped me to the floor making my body shake from the impact. He then kicked me repeatedly in the stomach for the hell of it then taking a drink from his bottle of liquor and going to his office to 'work'.

When I finally caught my breath and was able to look up at Jon he stared at me with a blank look on his face. He didn't move to help me in any way just standing there as if unsure of what to say or do.

Without a word to me he walked up the stairs to his room and shut himself in, locking the door.

As I dragged my beaten self off the floor I also climbed the stairs to my room. Once there I grabbed the hem of my shirt to access the damage to my torso. There was a blossoming of bruises on my blemished stomach. I winced at the look of my permanently black and blue stomach with random splotches to red, angry scars and burns. But the thing that caught my eye was the words carved into my stomach. 'You are not worthy" in jagged writing that was festering with pus and un-treated burns.

The infection was getting worse and if I didn't take care of it quickly then there could be a serious problem. I knew that I couldn't go to my dad. He would just accuse me of being weak and trying to get him caught by the police. I couldn't go to Jon because he would just sneer and slam his door in my face- been there, done that.

With a sigh I grabbed my phone to look it up on the Internet. My phone was definitely the nicest thing I owned. It was an I phone 4 and I had bought it myself after I had worked enough hours at the restaurant that I used to work at. I had to leave because too many people asked too many questions.

As I glanced across the screen I saw 15 texts from Isabelle 5 from Simon and 1 from Jace. _Jace_ I couldn't believe that I actually kissed him! It was the first kiss that I had ever had willingly besides the kisses that my own father forced upon me.

But where did that kiss leave us? Also his determination to stay away from Jon and to protect me from him was amazing and all but, are we dating? We haven't even gone on an official date I have no clue how to handle this dating thing. With a grunt of frustration I scroll past his text and read through Isabelle's.

They mainly comprised of _"where are you?" Are you ok? Did Jace do something? Why don't you answer me! You don't tell me anything! Ugh!_

Why is she angry? I don't understand. I didn't do anything wrong. Ugh I will have to talk to her tomorrow.

I then scrolled to Simon's texts. He asked, "_Where are you?" "R u ok?" "Fray?"_

I replied quickly with a '_yes I'm fine Simon I will see you tomorrow"_

I quickly turned off my phone so I wouldn't be bothered with any other texts; I just wanted to sleep after a nice long shower. I quickly stripped out of my clothes and climbed into the freezing shower. I sat pondering mine and Jace's relationship and how I would prevent him from leaving his band. I couldn't let him do that. I refuse.

However, if Jonathan doesn't leave then Jace will but if Jon leaves then chances are, my dad will stop managing the Demon Brothers. That would mean that Jace wouldn't have a band either way. I have no clue what to do. Time to cross that bridge when I get there.

When shower finally got hot I turned around to face the spray but the hot water on my cut/burn nearly made me scream in pain. I hurriedly got out of the shower to put some disinfectant on it but I couldn't bring myself to pour the alcohol on it. Before I could do anything else the scab burst from me patting it dry. It started gushing blood and I could barely stand it. I needed _help_ so I called the only person I could think of that knew and that wasn't mad at me at the moment. Jace.

I grabbed my phone, turned it on and quickly dialed his number. He answered on the third ring.

_Jace/_Clary

"_Hello?"_

"Jace? It's Clary. I need help."

"_What, what Clary what happened?"_

"I can't explain just please hurry."

"_Ok, ok I will be there as fast as I can."_

"Don't go through the front door climb the tree next to my window I will open it for you. "

"_Ok be there in 3 minutes."_

Then he hung up. I tried to move to the window and barely got there before I could barely move from the pain. I leaned up and grabbed the windowsill and pushed it open then collapsed as my vision became spotted. I then noticed that I wasn't wearing any clothes so I scooted over to my dresser and luckily my pants and underwear are in the very bottom drawer.

I had just pulled on my bra after my pants when I heard a barely audible gasp from the window. I whipped my head around in time to see Jace slamming open the window and flinging himself through the gap.

He came rushing to my side and looked at me in shock.

"Is this the part where you take off your shirt and bind my wounds?" I ask him breathlessly.

"If you wanted me to take my clothes off you should've just asked." He told me with a very suggestive wink.

I gave a breathy laugh at that and all signs of joking were wiped clean of his face. He got up and ran to the bathroom to grab towels to try to stop the bleeding.

He pressed it against my wound firmly. At my hiss of pain he gave me a look full of sorrow and sympathy.

"When did this happen?" He asked me to try to distract me.

"The initial cut happened a few days ago but the scab just split, that's why I am bleeding at the moment." I explained.

"Oh Clary. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well we weren't exactly friends at the time." I snapped. " I'm sorry Jace I'm just tired. But speaking of friends what are we?"

"What are we?" He asked me puzzled.

"Ya like are we dating?" I asked him blushing. I'm surprised that I could even blush with the amount of blood that had poured out of my body.

"Oh Clary." He chuckled. " He then got up to one knee and looked down at me with so much love and admiration as I laid bloody on the ground. " Will you give me the honor of becoming my beautiful and amazing girlfriend?" He asked me.

Grinning ear to ear I replied " Of course."

With a grin Jace leaned down and kissed me with so much passion that I could barely contain myself. My hands tugged him down to me so I could wrap my arms around his neck, completely forgetting that I was still bleeding. He braced himself on his hands beside my head. We gave our all into that kiss. Our tongues grappling for the upper hand; to explore, to tease the other. With a grunt of frustration I pulled down to me so I could feel him pressed up against me. Jace dropped down to his forearms so I could feel every contour of his body but unfortunately that also meant that I had a grown boy pressing down on my cut.

My breath left me in a whoosh and a hiss of pain. I clenched my eyes and fists shut trying not to scream and alert my brother and my, hopefully, passed out father. Jace pushed him up so fast that he blurred in my vision. He profusely apologized as I looked down at my stomach. The bleeding had finally stopped, probably because all of the blood in my body was now pooled in my cheeks from embarrassment.

I tossed the now bloody towels to the side and ask Jace to go get the rubbing alcohol from my bathroom counter. I grab another towel from beside me and shove it underneath me and braced myself for the pain to come. When Jace walked back into my bedroom and saw my face he nodded in understanding. He knew what he had to do and he was not pleased about it. He grabbed my right hand with his left and poured the alcohol on my wound with his right.

The moment that the alcohol reached my stomach I gripped Jace's hand with my right and fisted the other in my mouth to prevent myself from screaming out in pain. Once the whole thing was covered in alcohol Jace grabbed another towel and patted it dry. Once all of the alcohol and blood was gone Jace went to look at my stomach grime free.

I braced myself for the moment he would leave in disgust and tell me that my stomach was hideous and he couldn't stand the sight of me anymore- that I was disgusting. That I really _was_ not worthy.

I turned my head away in shame of what was carved into my stomach forever. Jace had a look of absolute shock on his face and pure hatred. I clenched his fist and I scrambled away from him in fear. I knew that this was going to happen. He was going to see that I wasn't worthy and that it was necessary for him to add to my bruises that I needed to be punished.

He looked at me in shock and confusion and _hurt_.

"Clary. Did you think I was going to hurt you?" He asked me close to tears.

I couldn't say anything because I was ashamed of what my stupid mind told me. I truly _did_ think he was going to hurt me.

"I would _never _hurt you. Not in a million years." He said as he pulled me towards his warm body. "I know what you are going through I understand the fear but you don't need to be afraid of me. I won't hurt you. I would kill myself before I would even think of laying a finger on you." He told me sincerely.

I couldn't look at him for fear of bursting into tears but my cursed eyes were leaking anyway! Jace pulled my chin up to meet his eyes.

"Clary, I love you. Never forget that." He hugged me closer to him in an embrace of understanding. Jace stood up in search for bandages to wrap my stomach.

"Top drawer to the right closest to the toilet" I told him.

"The pure amount of bandages you have in there is enough to stock a hospital…." He told me.

He had grabbed one of the 'smaller' rolls and gauze. He laid the sterile gauze onto my wound first then wrapped the bandage completely around my stomach, not tightly but firmly. Afterwards he lifted me bridal style into my bed and wrapped me into my blankets. With a kiss on my forehead Jace made his way towards the window.

"Jace." I whispered. "Don't leave me."

"Never Red, never." He told me. Jace kicked off his shoes and slid his shirt off then got under the covers with me. He tugged me to his side and wrapped his arm gingerly around my waist. It was awkward for a moment before I relaxed and settled into his warm embrace. I placed my head on his chest and slung my arm around his waist and tangled our feet together as if nothing could separate us.

We fell into a deep and comfortable sleep together.

**A/N**

**I loved writing this chapter! It was sooo much fun! I was going to combine this and the next chapter but decided against it ;) **

**Let's just say shits gonna go down next chapter. **

**I have decided that I am going to take this story in a different direction then planned. You shall see when I finally get to write that part! **

**Love you all! **

**Please please please review even if its only one word every word helps me write the next chapter. **

**Alexa **


	11. Friends?

Clary's POV

The next morning I woke up to a note next to me from Jace.

_Good morning my beautiful girlfriend ;)_

_I have changed your wrap while you were sound asleep for today _

_I now must go home and face the wrath that is Isabelle. _

_See you in music _

_Love your wonderfully attractive and sexy boyfriend, _

_Jace _

I glanced down to notice that he had in fact changed my wrap for the day. With a grunt of pain I stood up to get dressed. I put on my favorite skinny jeans and an extremely loose fitting long sleeved shirt to face the day.

I walked into the bathroom to cover the mess called my face in a shit load of make-up. As I looked in the mirror there were shadows of bruises on my face. Ghosted on my jaw and scattered on my cheeks and eyes were the beginnings of bruises. My face wasn't as bad as my torso and just to make sure I put some of my miracle cream on the tops of my shoulders, waist, and wrists.

I did this to ensure that no one would notice my bruises. Usually Isabelle would cover them for me so it would look more natural than I was talented enough to do. But it seemed as if she was angry with me. I was going to find her this morning before lunch so I could talk to her. I only had music and lunch with Izzy unfortunately.

I glanced at my phone to check the time and noticed that I was going to be late _again_. I grabbed my back and sprinted down the stairs and out the door. As I started running down the sidewalk I noticed our black Porsche pull up next to me. My brother poked his head out the passenger window and motioned for me to get in the car. All I could do was stare.

"Hurry up Clary or we are both going to be late." He told me not unkindly.

I couldn't afford to be late to school because I needed to talk to Izzy so I hopped into the car with a moment of hesitation. Jonathan shot me a wolfish grin and took of down the street.

We arrived at school in record time. I had just enough time to visit Izzy's locker and mine. But when I got there Izzy was nowhere in sight- she was probably with Simon in a supply closet somewhere. With a shrug I glanced at the clock and had to jog to get to art in time.

When I walked into the room Jace had his backpack perched in my seat next to him- effectively reserving the space. He had his groupies surrounding him as usual while he looked bored in the center of the circle. I had to bite back my spike of jealousy when I saw Kaelie all but pushing her boobs into his face.

But the moment he caught my eye my anger and jealousy disappeared. He had the biggest grin on his face and he all but shoved Kaelie off of the desk in front of him. Jace stood up and pushed his way through his mini crowd to make way for me.

I couldn't help but notice the stares I was getting and they made me nervous. Upon noticing my face he scooped me up into his arms and plopped me down on the desk.

"Good morning beautiful." He told me with an amazingly beautiful grin on his face.

A gasp of shock rippled through the crowd that sent a flood of blood towards my cheeks. I hid my face in my hands and laughter exploded around me. I could hear a few slaps on the back and " Good job Jace." Or "You got her Jace." I looked up to see Jace's incredibly beautiful face screwed up into annoyance.

I tried to escape his firm grasp on my arms, holding me in place. I just buried myself further into my arms incredibly embarrassed. I felt his hold on me loosen then fall away completely. I slid my hands away from my face to see Jace's back and him motioning for every one to quiet down.

"Jace." I whispered, "What are you doing?"

He just shot me an innocent look. Once everyone had quieted down Jace began talking.

"Jeez it took you all long enough to quiet down." He said with annoyance. "I am here to give some dreadful news for you all." After everyone quieted down with their speculations he continued. "I am no longer a single bachelor for you ladies." More gasps. "Can you guys not do that? That would be fantastic thanks." He snapped at the mini crowd around them.

"Who is it Jace?!" Someone called out from the back of the crowd.

Jace looked back at me with an impish grin and grabbed my hand. He pulled me to my feet next to him and slew his arm around my shoulders. " I would like you to meet my incredibly beautiful girlfriend Clary Fray."

This sent ripples of shock through the entire crowd everyone went silent except for one person. Kaelie.

"WHAT ABOUT OUR LOVE JACE?! HOW COULD YOU CHOOSE THAT UGLY ASS BITCH INSTEAD OF ME?! SHE DOESN'T EVEN HAVE BOOBS!" She screamed. This got everyone laughing and me nearly in tears.

I looked up at Jace's face to find that he was beyond angry. He was _pissed_. Uh-oh.

"I have an idea-"

"That's a first." Jace cut in.

"Why don't you choose right here right now between me and that little girl over there." She continued as if he didn't interrupt her in the first place. " That would give you the chance to bow out of that 'relationship'."

She walked up to him, swinging her hips wildly- trying to be sexy I guess. She just looked like she a limp of some sort.

Jace grinned at her as he turned to me. Then, in front of all of these people, he kissed me. He put as much passion into this kiss as I have ever felt- even more than last night. This kiss made my knees go weak and I could feel him smirk when Kaelie burst into tears. All of a sudden I was being torn away from Jace and thrown into the table. I glanced up to see Kaelie staring me down as if daring me to get up.

"Awe to scared little Clary? Need _my_ boyfriend to protect you?" She sneered. I snapped when she said that Jace was hers. NO. Jace was _mine. _

Hot angry tears spilled over my cheeks and before she could insult me about them I reached up and punched her solidly in the right eye. She fell down with a scream and started bawling.

I glanced up to see Jace staring at me in shock and admiration. He pulled me to his chest and hugged me as much as he could without hurting my bruises.

"I've been wanting to do that for _years." _He whispered in my ear.

I pulled back abruptly and looked at him. _"Years?"_ I asked him.

"Oh Clary." He said slightly laughing. "She has literally showed up to everyone of my concert since the band started. She hasn't left me alone since I got a little too drunk and kissed her and _yes. _I only kissed her."

" Oh thank god" I gasped relived. At this we both started laughing. The teacher walked in and when she saw Kaelie sighed and walked her to the nurses' office. Kaelie didn't come back for the rest of class.

Today is going to be a good day. I thought to myself.

But boy, I couldn't have been more _wrong. _

When I got to lunch I immediately began searching for Izzy but my search failed miserably. She wasn't in any of the bathrooms in the school or in the lunch line. I walked up to the table that I shared with my friend Simon along with Izzy.

When I walked up Simon was helplessly avoiding my eyes. I let out an exasperated laugh and asked. "You know where she is don't you?"

"Yes" He grumbled "But don't drag me into this!"

"Where is she?" I asked him calmly.

"She's talking to one of her teachers and before you ask I can't tell you who."

I was about to argue with him when Jace came over to my table and plopped himself down next to me. Simon sat gaping at him.

"Shut your mouth before you catch flies, rat face." Jace said snarkily.

Simon quickly snapped out of it and said "What are you doing here asshole?"

"Oh you didn't tell him did you?" He asked me with a smirk.

"No not yet." I said quietly.

"Well-" Jace was cut off.

"Jace what are you doing over here?" Alec Lightwood asked him. " This is my sister's table. Hey Clary." He greeted me.

"Hey Alec."

"I'm over here because-" Jace was cut off once again.

"Baby blue whatcha doing over here? Jace? What are _you _doing over here?" Magnus, Alec's boyfriend asked.

"As I was going to say-" Again Jace couldn't finish his sentence.

"Why are you guys just standing over here?" Jordan asked with his girlfriend Maia.

"We were just asking Jace the same thi-" Alec was cut off.

"CLARY AND I ARE DATING!" Jace yelled.

"WHAT?!" They all screamed together.

"Clary." Jace said exasperated while pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Ya guys we are dating." I said quietly.

"Since when?!" Simon shrieked.

"BOUT DAMN TIME!" Magnus screamed as he grabbed the seat to my left between Simon and I.

"What?" I asked him

"I knew this was coming the second I heard Jace was moving in with Alec." He explained.

"How?" I asked dumbly.

"Clary I just know these things- call it the gays' intuition." He told me with a grin; his cat like eyes sparkling with mischief.

I looked around the table to see everyone had taken their seats. Alec had managed to squeeze himself in between Simon and Magnus whom was on my left. On Simon's left there was Maia and Jordan then Jace.

I gripped Jace's hand in anticipation for the bombarding of questions. This seemed to raise many eyebrows around the table.

"Ok, I know you are going to have many questions but please refrain from insulting me or my girlfriend." Jace spoke.

"Since when?" Asked Maia. She and Jordan had been dating since freshman year and didn't seem to have any trouble in paradise. She was beautiful with her chocolate brown skin and hair she was a knockout. She was fairly tall- a little taller than Izzy. Jordan was her perfect match with brown hair and eyes but chiseled in all the right places he was soft but rugged. They bother reminded me of wolves because they were both extremely athletic. Maia was a cheerleader and also did gymnastics while Jordan played almost any sport you could think of.

"It became official yesterday." Answered Jace.

"How?" Alec inquired. He and Magnus were complete opposites but everything about them together just seemed so right. Magnus was flamboyant in every way, shape and form of the word. He dressed eccentrically with neon pants and a printed t- shirt. He wore purple liner around his yellow cat eyes. In his hair he had rainbow sparkles spiking up his dark hair. He had tan skin that looked good with any color. Alec on the other hand was white. Not as white as me, slightly tan but _white. _He dressed plainly with jeans everyday and an unusual sweater with many holes in it. He has bright blue eyes that were very calculating. He is extremely smart and almost nothing gets past him. Well, except that Magnus loves him. Poor guy is completely clueless. He doesn't know just how much Magnus cares about him.

"Well Alec I asked her." Jace said with his signature smirk. This earned him a glare from Alec.

"Why _him_ Clary?" Simon asked me accusingly.

"What do you mean Simon?"

" I mean why did you choose him? What does he have to offer you? Why not someone you have known your _entire_ life?" He said desperately

"You're with Izzy, Simon what are you asking me?"

" Just-" _DING DING DING_

Literally saved by the bell. I couldn't get out of the lunchroom fast enough. I grabbed my back pack gave Jace a quick kiss on the cheek then went running out of the lunch room to my next class. It was only when I reached my next boring class that I noticed I didn't eat anything. With a sigh I dropped my head down onto my desk to take a nap.

Right before I was about to fall asleep I felt my phone buzz. I glanced down at it to see that I got a text from Remind 101. The teachers used this to update us on homework assignments or move dates etc. But the cool part is that you can't reply to them you just receive them then plan accordingly.

This text was from Mr. Garraway. He said that we are going to take a small break from our partner songs to perform songs of our choice. Songs that we have either written ourselves or from other artists.

He did this periodically he called it a 'musical vent day'. On this day you could write and perform a song that expressed how you felt if you needed to have a musical release. These were my favorite.

I am going to write a song to Izzy to explain to her how much she means to me. I spent the rest of the class writing this song. I couldn't wait until music.

The entire time I was walking to music I was searching for Izzy, I really needed to talk to her before we walked into that room. But my searches were futile. With a sigh I walked into the room to find her getting set up with the band up on stage. I walked up to Mr. Garraway and requested to go directly after Izzy. He gave me a look of understanding as if knowing what Izzy was planning.

I wish I had known.

Once Mr. Garraway got the class to settle down he explained what we were doing and such to those who didn't sign up for Remind 101. He then gave Izzy the que to begin. She looked at me the entire time she sang.

_I'm so tired of being here _

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

'_Cause your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_The pain is just too real _

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

_You used to captivate me by your resonating light_

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_Your face—it haunts my once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice—it chased away all the sanity in me_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_But though you're still with me_

_I've been alone all along_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

…_me, me, me. _

By the end of her heartfelt song I completely understood and had tears streaming down my face. I noticed how bad of a friend I was being. She helped me through everything.

She _does _wipe away my tears when I cried. She_ does_ hold my hand through all of the pain I endured. She _does _help me through my nightmares. Time cannot erase all of the pain she has helped me through- how much we have been through together. She had all of me just like I have all of her. Our hearts will forever be connected through our friendship. We are family, sisters.

I am a shell of the person I used to be. She has tried to help me in so many different ways and not once have I thanked her. Not once have I asked her how she is doing. My secret is a heavy burden to carry. I can't ask that of her and not give anything in return. I need to help her just as she has helped me. I will never forget my life long friend.

I sprint up to the stage and hug her as tightly as possible. We are both sobbing into each other's shoulders trying to keep it together but failing miserably.

"I'm so sorry." I gasp into her ear. "I' m so sorry. I love you Izzy. Please, please forgive me."

"It's ok Clary. That was a little selfish I know." She told me miserably. "I just want the fun Clary to come back. You're so depressed now. I want some fun times like we used to have."

I glanced up from her shoulder to Mr. Garraway silently asking if I can begin my song. He gives me a nod in understanding.

I pull away form Izzy and grab a stool from behind me. I gently guide her to the stool so she would sit. I grabbed a misc. and brought it next to her.

I never took my eyes off her while I sang my thankful but uplifting song.

_Yeah_

_We sign our cards and letters BFF_

_You've got a million ways to make me laugh_

_You're lookin' out for me, you've got my back_

_It's so good to have you around._

_You know the secrets I could never tell _

_And when I'm quiet you break through my shell_

_Don't feel the need to do a rebel yell_

'_Cause you keep my feet on the ground_

_You're a true friend _

_You're here till the end_

_You pull me aside when something ain't right_

_Talk with me now and into the night_

'_TIl it's alright again_

_You're a true friend_

_You don't get angry when I change the plans_

_Somehow you're never out of second chances_

_Won't say, "I told you" when I'm wrong again_

_I'm so lucky that I've found_

_A true friend _

_You're here till the end_

_You pull me aside when something ain't right_

_Talk with me now and into the night_

'_Til it's alright again_

_True friends will go to the ends of the earth _

_Till they find the things you need_

_Friends hand on through the ups and the down_

_Cause they've got someone to believe in_

_A true friend_

_You're here till the end_

_You pull me aside when something ain't right_

_Talk with me now and into the night_

_No need to pretend _

_You're a true friend_

_A true friend_

_You're here till the end_

_You pull me aside when something ain't right_

_Talk with me now and into the night_

_No need to pretend _

_You're a true friend_

_You're a true friend_

_You're a true friend_

I had the whole class awing and dancing by the end of my song I hope that shows how much Izzy means to me.

We embrace once more before we walk off the stage together. Mr. Garraway lets us leave school early because it's our last class and – lets be honest- we both are a mess.

Once we leave I text Jace to tell him I will be at the Lightwoods after school and not to worry about me. He had band practice tonight- that should be interesting.

"You, me sleepover. Friday to Saturday. Done. No ifs ands or buts." Izzy tells me with a smile.

"Ok but-"

"AH I said no BUTS" She whined.

" Haha ok then I'm not gonna tell you my super-rocking-awesome-cool-fun-plan." I acted like I locked my lips then threw away the key.

I stayed completely silent despite her pleading until we got to her car.

"What if I stayed the night SATURDAY night because- LEMME FINISH!" I yell when I notice her opening her mouth. "BECAUSE we can get ready like all day and stuff on Saturday go to the Demon Brothers' concert then have a sleepover." I asked her.

"Ok, this is the one exception of the but rule." She said with a sly wink and glare. With that we climbed into her car to go to her house on this drama full Tuesday.

**A/N **

**I Hope you like it! Please please please review I am begging you. And PLEASE if you have any questions just ASK! **

**Ok I have been updating really quickly for the past couple of days I think that makes up for my silence... But. I Have a volleyball camp this week and that would give me less time to write...I will try my best but idk how much writing I will be able it get done this week **

**Izzy's song is My Immortal by Evanescence. I do realize that this song is not intended for friends but I thought it worked. And yes. Clary's song is from Hanna Montana. The song is True Friend. BUT it seemed that it would fit the story well and I think it fit perfectly so…. Ya.**

**THANK YOU! VIRTUAL COOKIES FOR ALL!  
**

**Alexa **


	12. Revealing Confessions

Clary POV-

The rest of the week passed by fairly uneventfully. I had survived my shopping trip with Izzy on Thursday but almost didn't survive the beating my father gave me when I came home a minute too late.

He had kicked and punched me into oblivion one again and I found myself struggling to gain consciousness. I had passed out in the kitchen and had awoken in my bedroom with all of my wounds tended to and all of the blood wiped off my body.

Today was the day that I had been looking forward to all week. I had asked my dad on Tuesday night if I could go over to the Lightwood's house directly after school and also spend the night. Surprisingly he had said yes!

I quickly pulled on my normal long sleeved tee with my favorite pair of skinny jeans and my brand new pair of Doc Martins Izzy insisted that she buy for me. They were shiny black leather that made my dreary outfit stand out.

I rushed down stairs to cook my father and brother breakfast as to not make them angry the day of their big concert. My father is the manager of the Demon Brothers and he booked them a gig in Central Park for tonight! I was so thrilled for them all – mainly because Jace was the lead singer and that meant that my father and brother would be drunk off their asses tomorrow and I wouldn't have to deal with them for the majority of the day.

Although I am still worried about what Jace will do tonight. He had refused to play with Jonathan because of what he does to me. However, he doesn't know about my father. And I plan never to tell him. I don't want him to go and mess up his career by leaving the band because of me.

When I made it down stairs I over heard my father talking to my brother.

"I won't be at the concert tonight Jonathan." I head my father say. "You better make me proud."

I turned around the corner to our kitchen just in time to see Valentine glaring at Jon in almost disgust. Jon gave a curt nod back.

I rushed around the kitchen taking everything out to make an omelet for my father and brother. Right as I was about to set the plate in front of my father he grabbed my wrist and threw me into the wall and stormed out of the house. I glanced up to see my brother looking down at me in pity.

Wait pity? My brother doesn't pity me. Stop dreaming Clarissa.

I stand up and grab my brother's plate from the counter- I know now not to bring both to the table at once. As I place it in front of him he too grabs my wrist. When I shrink back in fear he gives me an unreadable look and lets go. As he stands up he says "I'm not hungry Clarissa- eat."

I stare at him in shock unable to comprehend the 'nice' words that just came out of his mouth. He leaves me staring after him. I glace at the clock and see that I have just enough time to clean up and eat.

Eat. I haven't eaten any real food all week. I've always been beaten and knocked out before I can eat or I can't afford to eat out or at school. The only times I actually am able to eat something is on those rare occasions that I get to go over to Izzy's house or we have enough left overs that he won't notice if I eat some. Other than that, I go hungry.

As I go rushing out the door I see Jace's blue car waiting for me on the other side of the street. I can't help the grin that I feel spreading across my face after this morning. Jace never fails to put a smile on my face.

"You ready for the best day of your life?" He asks me.

"Sure…." I answer skeptically. He doesn't look convinced at my answer to he unexpectedly turns to me and grabs my face in his hands and pulls me to him. My arms automatically wind around his neck to give me more leverage.

I was so invested in Jace's kiss that I didn't notice the flash of a camera- or the person behind it.

The day passed by in a blur- I couldn't even tell you what happened in art or music today.

By the time school was over I was about vibrating with excitement. I couldn't wait to go to Jace's show tonight! I heard that the opening act was going to be amazing! Of course, in true Jace fashion, he wanted it to be a surprise and refused to tell me. And, per Jace's request, no one could tell me either.

I raced out the school doors to see Izzy next to her silver BMW waiting for me. I couldn't help but be a little disappointed to not see Jace there but Izzy gave me a knowing smirk. This was our time. This was going to be girl's night.

"He went to a band meeting you little wiener." She told me once she saw the look on my face.

I busted out laughing at our old insult to each other. When Izzy was growing up she had a nanny for herself and her brothers because her parents were away all the time. Her name was Ms. Michele and absolutely adored them all- and they loved her. She would jokingly call us wieners whenever we did something bad. However, she had to move to Seattle when we were in 8th grade for her family.

Obviously 'wiener' stuck.

Once we both finished our good, long laugh- we climbed into the car and headed to Izzy's house. She wanted to get started early on our hair and make up even though we didn't have to leave for another 7 hours.

The concert was at 9:30 tonight in central park and as we pulled up to the house it was around 2:30. Izzy and I would shower now and then blow dry our hair. Then, we or should I say Isabelle will pick out our outfits and lay them out. Afterwards we will plan out our make up and put on our foundation and such before we go out to the living room to talk or watch a movie then around 6 we will go and finish getting ready to leave around 8 to arrive at the show around 8:30. Whoop gonna be a packed night. I thought with a chuckle.

Jace POV-

I called an emergency band meeting directly after school I needed to discuss with Jordan and Alec what to do about Jon. Although I don't know if they will believe me without proof I will have to find Clary before I actually have a chance to discuss anything with them to see if she would be ok with me telling them.

But before I said anything to them I needed to plan out another option. I refuse to play with Jon after this- it's too late to call in a replacement.

I can and will create a band with my cousin Will. I had all ready called him after I talked to Clary that day.

"Jace. I need to talk to you." I hear none other than Jonathan call me out of my thoughts.

"I have nothing to say to you." I spit at him in disgust.

"Seriously, I need to tell you something. It's about Clary." He calls after me.

I spin around on my heel and slam him against the wall. "I know damn well what you have done to her. I don't need to hear anything from you." I practically yell in his face.

"No, Jace you need to understand. I know that you are mad at me- I am too. But there's something you don't know- something that she doesn't even know!" Jon pleads.

I let my curiosity get the better of me as I spit out "Talk."

" As she might have told you she has been abused since the age of 6." I suck in my breath, she never told me she was that young.

"It all started when my mom left- we were all devastated. My father took it the worst. He blamed Clary because she looked so much like her. He began 'teaching' me how to 'control' a woman. He taught me with Clary. Valentine is an evil man Jace you need to know that. He started this.

I never wanted to hurt Clary I sincerely didn't. I was 8 when I first had to do it. He knew that I would refuse to hurt her; she's my little sister. I love her. I thought I was protecting her. Once Valentine noticed that I would gladly take a beating over hurting her; he started beating her.

For every punch that I refused to throw he landed two solid punches that could knock a grown man out to her. For every punch that I lamely threw he would punch her has hard as he could. For every kick that I grimaced at he would knock her out.

I would lose either way. So, I started punching her hard enough for his pleasure- never more. I knew that if I did it he wouldn't be able to lay a finger on her. I know that it sounds sick and twisted and you are disgusted with me but I swear on my life Jace, I never ever ever enjoyed a second of it. These past 10 years have been hell.

When I found you and we started the band and we were actually good I brought my father in to manage us to get him away from the house. To give Clary some time alone from us monsters. Every night that we would go out to a bar I kept him out as late as possible or I got him so drunk he would be passed out for days.

Of course, he is even more dangerous when drunk but that's a chance I am willing to take if that means Clary gets a few hours if not days to herself. I have tried my best in my sick weird way to protect her Jace. I hate it. I haven't laid a finger on her all week Jace. I never want to hurt her again. I swear it."

At the end of Jonathan's story he was sobbing with so much pain and misery that I could hardly hold back my own. The story of the Morgenstern's is twisted with pain and violence that not even the strongest man could with stand. Valentine needs to stop- he needs to _pay._

Without a glance at Jon I leave to go find Clary. I need to tell her this- she needs to know.

I climb the stairs to the living room and see Clary and Izzy watching a movie- A little princess I believe.

"Hey Clary, I need to talk to you." I say and beckon her over to me. Izzy shoots me a look behind Clary's back. I knew that I was infringing on 'girl time' but this was important.

I grabbed Clary's hand and pulled her up to my room so we could talk uninterrupted.

"Clary, I have something to tell you." With a silent and confused nod from Clary I tell her everything that Jon told me.

Izzy's POV-

I sigh angrily at Jace's antics- he knew this was girl's night! I guess I would just have to call over some other girls.

With a grin I pull out my cell phone from the waistband of my shorts to send out a group text.

_Get ur asses here ASAP! Time for a round of TRUTH or DARE! _

_Bring your party clothes cuz we r goin straight to the concert!_

I had texted Alec, Jace, Clary and Jordan; even though they are all ready here, Magnus, Maia and Simon.

I pushed the furniture into a circle so everyone could sit comfortably. By the time I was finished Alec and Jordan came running up the stairs to help set up and Simon and Magnus came in like they owned the place. Jordan went and picked up Maia from down the street while I went to Jace's room to get Clary and Jace.

When I walked in Clary had tears streaming down her face and I felt a wave of anger wash over me.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

**A/N **

**Ok I wanted to get this updated before I go to my sand volleyball camp. So here ya go!**

**Comment any truth or dare questions you want to see in here!**

**Also, do you guys want the truth or dare game it's own chapter so it can be longer or do you want to have that chapter combined with the concert? **

**Review your answers!**

**THANK YOU!**

**Xoxoxoox**

**Alexa**


	13. Truth or Dare

Izzy's POV-

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" I screeched at Jace. His head snaps up at the sound of my voice. I stomp towards him murderously, fully intending to rip him a new one.

Before he could say a word I slap him so hard across the face that my handprint is etched in red on his cheek.

"YOU ASSHOLE! YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ANYONE BUT YOURSELF! WHAT DID YOU DO NOW?! HUH?!" I scream at him.

"Please stop Izzy." I hear a small voice whimper behind me. I snap around to see Clary curled in on herself and shaking her head in disbelief.

"What did he do Clary?" I ask her dangerously calm. 

"He told me something that I never thought that I would hear, something that has me incredibly happy but extremely confused." She explains in a whisper.

Before I can say a word, I'm being dragged out of the room by my arm. I whip around to see Jace standing there with a grim look in his eyes. Of course, my curious genes take over and I sit silently waiting for him to start.

"First of all," He begins. "I know about Jon." At this I gasp. I thought I was the only one that knew! What about her dad? He didn't say anything about him...

"I confronted him and he told me a very interesting and depressing story that I just told Clary…"

Clary's POV-

Once Jace told me what Jon had said I was in utter disbelief. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. But at the same time I felt relief fall over me. I now understood his actions over the past few days- why he defended me, why he gave me his breakfast this morning.

But what I still didn't understand was why at school? Valentine wasn't there- he wouldn't have known if he were nice to me. And what took him so long to tell someone this? Why did he just now decide to stop?

He could have told _me_. He could have told me_ years_ ago. But no, he had to wait until someone found out to finally say all these things.

Part of me in ecstatic because I have my big brother back, but the other part is weary of his actions. Yes, I believe his story. Valentine is a cruel, evil man and that sounds like something he would do to his own kids. But I don't trust him. He lost my faith and trust in him the second he raised his hand to hit me with a grin on his face. The second he stood by and didn't say anything. The second he ignored me.

I needed to find Jon and discuss things with him but I needed to be mentally prepared first. I needed to brace myself for the mysteries I was going to uncover. I am now a detective for the first time in my own twisted, brutal life.

I glance up from my position on Jace's bed when I hear the door open. Jace walks through sporting a nice looking handprint, which put a small smirk on my face. Seeing this he winks at me with a grin.

Izzy walks through the door looking dazed and confused. She walks directly over to me and wraps me in a hug, not saying a word. I instantly react and pull her closer to me. It felt great to have my best friend and boyfriend back in my arms.

She glances up to examine my face. "Well, it's a good thing we haven't done our make-up yet." She says with a grin. At this we all bust out laughing at her comic relief.

Jace catches my eye and grins. He mouths 'I love you' over Izzy's shoulder and I grin back. As if Izzy could feel us having a silent conversation she snaps around from her position on the bed and glances at us out of the corner of her eyes.

"I KNEW IT! I KNEW THIS WAS GOING TO HAPPEN!" She exclaims with a grin. "But so help me Jace Herondale if you so much as touch her with out her permission I will castrate you!"

Jace's look of terror sends Izzy and I into another fit of laughter.

"What? You think this is funny?" He asks seriously. All we can do is nod at him.

With a mischievous look in his eye he stalks over to us and begins tickling us like little kids! Careful of my stomach his fingers go up and down my sides to my neck. Izzy and I started squealing with laughter.

"S-s-s-stop!" I squeal.

With a final tickle Jace collapses in between Izzy and I laughing with tears streaming down his face. Izzy and I were panting from the exhaustion of his incessant tickling.

I was so happy in that moment I was grinning from ear to ear. Not a care in the world. I wasn't thinking about Jon's confession or my father's inevitable wrath. I was in a whirlwind of laughter and memories with my best friend and boyfriend. I was content for the first time in my life.

"We have to go downstairs!" Izzy shrieks! "It's time for truth or dare!"

With a groan from Jace and I we slowly stand up, grab each other's hands and walk down the stairs together to see that the furniture was pushed together in a circle. Magnus, Alec, Maia, Jordan, and Simon were all ready down there waiting for us. Magnus and Alec were seated together on the love seat while Maia and Jordan were sharing a chair. Izzy walked over to Simon and they took the couch leaving Jace and I on the floor.

"Hey guys why don't we just all sit on the floor because there isn't enough seats for us all?" Izzy asked. With a nod everyone pushed back the furniture even more making enough room for us all to sit down.

Jace and I sat next to each other with Izzy on my right and him on my left. Next to Izzy was Simon and next to him was Jordan and Maia. On Jace's other side was Alec with Magnus sitting next to him.

"Here's the rules: If you refuse to answer the truth question or perform the dare then you have to take off one item of clothing. Ok, who's going first?" Izzy asked with a mischievous glint to her eye. Nobody answered so with a grin she announced that she would go first.

"Clary, Truth or Dare?" She asks me.

"Dare." I answer feeling brave.

"Ohhhhh I got a good one." She says with a smirk. Izzy then gets up and goes to the kitchen and comes back with a can of whipped cream. "Head up." She instructs me.

Izzy then takes the whipped cream and sprays from my ear to my chin. Before I can protest she says. "Now lick it off Jace." I blush bright red at the thought of Jace's tongue running along my neck in front of everyone.

Before I could say anything Jace started licking and sucking from my ear all the way down to my chin. He positioned himself perfectly so all I could see was his curly golden hair. It was over all too soon.

With a grunt and obvious effort Jace pulls himself off of me and back into his position next to me. A few wolf whistles were released at the sight of our flushed cheeks.

"Jordan. Truth or dare?" I ask him.

"Dare. You got nothing on me little Red." He says.

"Nuh uh. You can call her Clary little Red is _mine._" Jace says with a playful glare.

With a little shove to Jace I get up and walk into the kitchen with a grin on my face. I grab the peanut butter and jelly from the cabinet and the bread from the pantry.

I walk into the living room seeing Jordan looking overly confident in his dare.

"Ok Jordan you're going to be making a peanut butter and Jelly sandwich." I tell him.

"That's easy! I love PB and J!" He exclaims.

"But not any peanut butter and Jelly sandwich, take your shirt off." I tell him. He gives me a confused look but does what I tell him. "Now lift your arms." He does.

I then smear the peanut butter on one armpit and jelly on the other. I then take the bread and take off as much as possible then put it together. "Now eat it." I tell him.

He looks sick to his stomach as he does what I say.

"This is disgusting Clary. You have a sick mind." He tells me looking green. Before I can say a word he jumps up and runs into the bathroom. We all start laughing at the look in his eyes.

"Congratulations Clary you have officially turned me off of PB and J." Jordan yells from the bathroom.

At this everyone starts practically rolling on the floor laughing at him. Jordan comes back in with a huge frown on his face.

"Magnus truth or dare?" Jordan asks.

"Truth. I don't want to participate in your dares." Magnus says.

"Who in your _family_ would you marry if you had to spend eternity with them?"

"Chairman Meow." He answered smoothly.

"Wait." Alec interrupted. "Isn't that your cat?" He asked him laughing.

"Yup." Magnus says popping the 'p'.

Well all laugh at Magnus's absurd answer.

"Izzy. Truth or dare." Magnus asks her with a smirk.

"Dare. I'm no pussy cat." She says to Magnus daring him to challenge her.

"I dare you to go cook something then eat it." He says with a wolfish grin.

There is a few 'ew that's disgusting' rolling around the circle but Izzy seems oblivious.

"That's easy, I love to cook!" She exclaims happily. Izzy skips off to the kitchen to make 'pasta' with 'red sauce'. Ew.

"Wait, what's so bad about her cooking?" Asks Maia. She is relatively new to this circle of friends.

"You shall see my friend, you shall see." Magnus says cryptically. While we wait for her to get back we continue on with the game.

"Nose goes!" Someone shouts. All of our hands fly up to our faces as fast as possible. Simon is the last one to get his finger to his face so he is asked. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." He replies.

We all huddle up into a circle to contemplate our question for Simon. Since it is technically Izzy's turn well all decide on what to ask Simon. Jace speaks up and says that he has a question he has been dying to ask Simon for a week now. Ok… We all say.

"Simon, what did you mean on Monday when you said 'why _him?'_" Jace asks him.

"What do you mean?" Simon asks him clearly confused.

"When Clary and I announced that we were dating you asked her why _him_. Why did you say that?" Jace asks honestly curious. Now that he asks the question I become even more confused myself. Why _did_ Simon say that?

"Ummmm" Simon begins then decides better of it and takes off his shoes and places them in the middle of the circle.

Jace frowns slightly at this but shrugs it off.

"Jace." Simon says. "Truth or dare?"

"Hmmmm I'm curious to see what you would ask me so…. Truth." He answers.

"What is your biggest fear?" Simon asks with an evil glint in his eye.

With a gulp Jace answers.

"I'm sorry I couldn't hear that. What was it?"

"Ducks!" He yells.

We all start laughing at the truly distraught look marring his beautiful face. How could a guy as big as Jace be scared of _ducks?_

"What? You think is funny?! They are blood thirsty little demons I tell you. DEMONS!" Jace shouts at us.

This only makes us cry with laughter rather than calm us down. It is right then that Izzy comes in with her 'pasta.'

"Ok guys, anyone want to have some with me?" She asks.

Instantly everyone in the room stops laughing and turns pale when we see her with a big bowl of noodles and 'red sauce' that some how looks black and pasta that look _green._ We all try to get away from the smell of the 'food' and send her looks of pure horror as she grabs the fork and takes a huge spoonful and shoves it into her mouth. All the while looking at us triumphantly.

The look on her face after a few moments was priceless. All of the blood drained out of her face and took on a slightly green hue as she spit it back out into the bowl and goes running into the kitchen. We all walk in to see her dry heaving over the sink.

"Told ya your cooking was disgusting." Jace says, earning him a glare from Izzy.

We all laugh at her reaction then go back into the living room. Izzy grabs a coke to settle her stomach and sits on Simon's lap to take refuge.

"Alec truth or dare?" She asks

"Dare." He replies.

"Go make me a pie. I need to get this taste out of my mouth." She tells him with a sly smile.

"No." He says removing his socks.

"Whyyyy?" Izzy whines to him.

"3 reasons: 1. I don't have any pie ingredients. 2. I don't actually know how to make a pie. And 3. I'm not your bitch." He states completely seriously.

Every single on of us started laughing at the expression on his face. When we all stopped and looked at him again it took all of my effort not to laugh again.

"If you guys are done laughing at me now, Jace. Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Jace answered with a grin.

Alec gets up soundlessly and sprints up the stairs he comes back down holding something big and yellow in his hands- a duck.

Jace instantly pales at the sight of it. The duck was huge. If it were standing on its 'feet' it would probably reach up to my waist in height. It had big googly eyes with a small orange bill on its round face. It had tuffs of yellow 'hair' sticking out on the top of his head.

"I dare you to hold this duck until the game ends." Alec says seriously with a malicious glint in his eyes.

As Jace moves to take off his shoes everyone chimes in calling him a wuss and to 'not pull a Simon.' That made steam come out of his ears.

"Fine!" He says exasperated. Jace gingerly takes the stuffed duck out of Alec's hands and puts in his lap. With a grimace he wraps his arms around it and pulls it to his chest. The duck is tall enough that the top of its head comes up to Jace's chin.

Jace looks over at me and says, " This should be you not this demon."

I just laugh at him in response earning myself a glare from Jace.

"Izzy. Truth or dare?" Jace asks her.

"Dare." She answers.

"I dare you to order a pizza for us all and then when the pizza guy shows up kiss him straight on the mouth for 10 seconds." He dares her.

With a huff Izzy took our orders and called the pizza place. "I really hope it's not a chick or some old guy." She grumbles.

As we wait for the pizza to get here she asks Maia "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." Maia responded bravely. With an evil glint to her eye Izzy grabs a blindfold from her room and puts it around Maia's eyes.

"Ok Maia, I am going to mix together some stuff in a glass of water and you have to drink all of it. Got it?"

With a nervous nod Maia is ready to down this glass of yellow ick.

Izzy had grabbed a small glass of water and mixed in yellow mustard. The moment that Maia's mouth touched the glass she knew exactly what it was. The smell of the mustard was strong enough that I could smell it when I was helping Izzy mix it together.

What I had expected to happen was the Maia would gag and spit it back out or even sprint into the bathroom to throw up.

But what actually happened was quite a shocker. Maia downed the glass in just 3 gulps. She ripped the blindfold off only to see our shocked faces but a grin full of pride on Jordan's face.

"What? I have 3 brothers this isn't even that bad." She explains. "Simon. Truth or dare?"

"Dare." He replies with a brave face on.

"I dare you to call your mom and tell her that you got Izzy pregnant." Maia tells him with a smirk.

"Nope. Not gonna happen. She would kick me out of the house nope. Nuh uh." Simon says ripping off his socks in his haste.

Just then the doorbell rang. Izzy put on grin and pulled down her shirt a bit making Simon flush. We all followed her to the door to grab the pizza so she could complete her dare. I pulled out my phone ready to record this mess.

When she opened the door we saw a guy about our age if not a little bit older- maybe 18. Izzy flushed in embarrassment and realization struck. That was Raphael! Izzy's ex!

After she paid and handed the pizza to Jace she surprised Raphael by the neck and pulled him to her. She kept him there for a solid 10 seconds and right as my video turned to 10 she shoved him away from her. He tried to grab for her and pull her back but she just slammed the door in his face with a shudder.

"Ok guys, that wasn't funny!" She exclaimed as everyone was laughing at her.

"I know that was your ex Izzy but that just made it all the more amazing!" I howl with laughter.

With a glare Izzy stalked into the kitchen to get plates for everyone. While we ate we continued playing.

"Magnus. Truth or Dare?" Simon asked him.

"Dare. You can't throw anything at me I can't handle." Magnus replied.

"I dare you to go take a shower and go to the concert with _no glitter_." Simon replied looking evil.

"HELL TO THE NO!" Magnus exclaimed. He ripped off his shoes and threw them into the middle along with Simon's shoes and socks and Alec's pair of socks.

"Maia, I think I have a dare even you can't handle. Truth or dare."

"I can take anything you throw at me. Da-." She was cut off.

"SHIT IZZY IT'S 6:30!" I screech.

"FUCK!" Izzy exclaims. She then pulls me up by my arm and shoves me into her room. We race around to get dressed and ready in time- Thank the angel we got partially ready before we went downstairs.

Izzy curled my hair slightly to give it a wild but tamed look. She put me in a black dress with red lace covering my arms. It was short- barely covering my butt but I put on black thigh high heels to cover my legs for the most part. We covered the rest of my scars in make up to help conceal them from wondering eyes.

Izzy then lined the inside of my eyes with black liner and put a dark purple in the corner of my eyes fanning it out to black. She then put a bright purple lip stain on my lips to add more of a contrast to my green eyes and pale face. The end result was amazing I couldn't believe that anyone was this talented.

I run over to the mirror to admire the finished product. My red hair was tamed enough to be considered 'wild'. It flowed down my back in beautiful and voluminous waves. Izzy added curls to the front to 'frame' my face. My eyes were amazing. The black eyeliner on my inner line made my eyelashes appear thick and full. My eyes seemed lively and deep rather than cold and dead. My pale face was free of my many freckles- per my request. My dress was tight all the way down showing my non-existent curves. The neckline was a little low for my taste but I had to admit- I looked hot.

"Thank you Izzy. I look amazing." I told her with a grin.

I examined Izzy's ensemble with amazement. She had straightened her long black hair so that it hung down to her waist. She had on a bluish black dress that was even shorter than mine it clung to her in all the right places giving her curves that I envy. The neckline was plunging but, surprisingly, didn't show much cleavage. She did her eyes with an amazing gold color that made her eyes stand out and look fierce. She put on a pale lipstick to make sure her eyes popped the most.

She look beautiful- Simon is lucky to have her. With a grin she loops her arm through mine and we walk down the stairs to see that the guys have gotten ready as well.

Jace was wearing low hanging jeans with a muscle tank- effectively showing off his sculpted arms. I have to admit I was slightly jealous that all of the would be screaming for him. But the look that he gave me stopped all of my worries. He looked at me as if I was the only girl in the world he would be with. He looked at me with so much love and affection that I instantly felt stupid for how I felt only moments ago.

He walks up to me and scoops me up into his arms. "You're beautiful Clary. I can't believe that you're mine." He says breathlessly.

A cough sounding from behind us breaks us out of our fantasy world.

"Sorry to interrupt but we have a concert to get to." Jordan says.

"Let's go, let's go, let's go!" Jace whoops with a fist pump to the air. We all walk outside to see that a limo was sitting there waiting for us.

As we climbed inside I see the last person I want to see at the moment. Jonathan.

He sat all the way at the back of the limo and leaves the rest of us room to get in. I was surprised that he was here and a little uncomfortable with the thought of sharing the same breathing space as him. When we all find our seats I put a little bit of distance between Jace and I as to not provoke Jon.

I still haven't talked to him about his little confession to Jace and I'm guessing that's why I was uncomfortable.

Just as we all get settled Jace gets a phone call. He talks fervently for a few moments then hangs up the phone.

"Shit!" He exclaims the second the line disconnects.

"What's the matter Jace?" Alec asks him.

"That was the manager of the opening act, they can't make it." Damn it, I thought. I wanted to see what this opening act was and why Jace was being so secretive.

"Ohhhh." Everyone murmurs with a slight laugh. Except for me. I'm so confused what's going on?

"Well I guess we will have to find a new opening." Jordan says.

"Ya. But I don't know who." Says Alec with a grin.

"I know! What about Clary?" Jace exclaims.

"Me?!" I shriek I've never performed in front of a bunch of people before!

Jace gives me a grin. "Surprise." He says simply.

**A/N**

**I hope you guys liked the Truth or Dare section! It was harder to write then I thought!**

**I am now going to write the next chapter and I warn you there is going to be a lot of songs in the next chapter because it is the concert!**

**I know that there might be some questions regarding Jonathan and I am going to try to clear that up in the next few chapters. If you have any questions please just ask!**

**Thanks for reading! PLEASE REVIEW! I try to incorporate as many as your guys' ideas as possible! If you want a scene to be written in just tell me! Ideas are welcome!**

**Xoxoxoo **

**Alexa**


	14. Opportunities and Concerts

**This is the concert so there will be many songs! Please please please feel free to listen to them while reading or if you don't like reading lyrics just skip over them! R and R!**

When we got to the venue it was madness. People immediately rushed up to us fixing everything that wasn't perfect. Jace was rushed off to wardrobe because apparently his outfit wasn't 'good' enough for them. I thought he looked hot.

They ushered Izzy, Magnus, Simon and I back stage so we were out of the way of everyone else. I peeked out from behind the big, black curtain to see thousands of people. I didn't know they were that popular…. I need to start paying more attention.

I glanced around nervously to see a bunch of screaming teenage girls with huge signs. They had multiple things printed across the paper. They all seemed to be about Jace though. I couldn't help the jealously that burned in the pit of my stomach as I stared at some of these girls. I couldn't deny that they were prettier than me… and bustier.

I flushed with embarrassment at how I looked compared to them. I bet Jace could get any one of those girls. I just didn't understand why he chose me. Speaking of the devil, Jace walked up behind me and twirled me around in his arms causing the butterflies in my stomach to turn into birds.

I spun around in his arms to plant a chaste kiss against his lips. He grinned at me with anticipation of his concert. I could tell how excited he was. His eyes lit up with glee whenever he heard a fan's voice pierce the sound barrier in excitement.

"How you doing?" Jace asked me with happiness. "Are you excited?"

"More nervous than anything." I replied with a wince. "I don't know if I can do this."

" Sure you can Clary, you can do anything you set your mind to." He replied with a cheeky grin.

"It's not like I had very much time to prepare for this Jace." I snapped.

The moment those bitter words escaped my lips I regretted it. Jace's grin instantly disappeared from his face.

"I'm sorry Jace, I'm just nervous. Heck! I don't even have a band or anything to back me up!" I expressed with worry.

Jace gave me a sly grin in response. "Don't worry about that Red. I gotcha covered." With a wink Jace disappeared around the corner of the stage.

As show time came closer I was approached by several people working back stage with many different questions and objects; most of which I had no idea how to reply to. Around 5 minutes before the show was scheduled to begin a woman with long brown hair came up to me and gave me a microphone to put around my ear. I considered shoving it around her ear and making her perform for me.

As the anticipation of the show grew in my stomach Jace appeared next to me.

"Don't worry Red, I will introduce you. You don't even have to speak, just sing." With a kiss on the cheek he rushed on stage with the biggest grin I have ever seen.

"How you all doing tonight?!" Jace yelled into the mic. He was met with a wall of screams blasted towards him. "I would like to introduce someone very special. Please welcome Little Red. Clary Fray!"

With a final deep breath I walked out on stage next to Jace.

I don't know what I expected to happen. People booing maybe, or even a tomato in the face but definitely not this.

I was met with so many cheers I couldn't help but be excited. Nor could I stop the grin that split my face in two. I looked over to Jace and gave him a quick hug. He shot me a wink as he ran off stage and I waved to the crowd.

I looked behind me to see the rest of the Demon Brothers' behind me at their own instruments. Jace was at the piano and started off my first song – Just a game.

_I don't know where I am_

_I don't know this place_

_Don't recognize anybody_

_Just the same old empty face_

_See these people they lie_

_And I don't know who to believe anymore_

_But there comes you to keep me safe from harm_

_There comes you to take me in your arms_

_Is it just a game?_

_I don't know_

_Is it just a game?_

_I don't know_

_Pleading eyes that break my heart_

_So homesick I can't feel_

_But I know I must play my part_

_And tears I must conceal_

_There comes you to keep me safe from harm_

_There comes you to take me in your arms_

_Is it just a game?_

_I don't know_

_To keep you safe from my bow_

_Take my hand and my heart races_

_Flames illuminate our faces_

_And we're on fire_

_Blow a kiss to the crowd_

_They're our only hope now_

_And now I know my place_

_And now I know my place_

_We're all just pieces in their game_

By the time I had finished singing the first verse people were screaming in happiness and purity of my voice. I was happy in that moment. And ready for the next song. Jace played the first few keys of my song- Arms.

_I never thought that you would be the one to hold my heart_

_But you came around and knocked me off the ground from the start_

_You put your arms around me_

_And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go_

_You put your arms around me and I'm home_

_How many times will you let me change my mind and turn around?_

_I can't decide if I'll let you save my life or if I'll drown_

_I hope that you see right through my walls_

_I hope that you catch me 'cause I'm already falling_

_I'll never let a love get so close_

_You put your arms around me and I'm home_

_The world is coming down on me and I can't find a reason to be loved_

_I never wanna leave you but I can't make you bleed if I'm alone_

_You put your arms around me_

_And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go…_

_I hope that you see right through my walls_

_I hope that you catch me 'cause I'm already falling_

_I'll never let a love get so close_

_You put your arms around me and I'm home_

_I tried my best to never let you in to see the truth_

_And I've never opened up_

_I've never truly loved 'til you put your arms around me_

_And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go_

_I hope that you see right through my walls_

_I hope that you catch me 'cause I'm already falling_

_I'll never let a love get so close_

_You put your arms around me and I'm home_

_You put your arms around me and I'm home. _

I got really into the song and could feel it in my soul. I felt the lyrics. I knew the words that just flew off my tongue. I sung for Jace. I blocked out the crowd and sang to him. I picked a spot above the crowd and sang my heart out. Never wavering never breaking. I sang to him and hopefully he felt my words and heart.

I didn't have time to ponder that thought as Jace started playing a more upbeat song- Firework. I grinned and sang to the crowd. I walked around and shook people's hands and sang to the eager faces in the front rows. As I hit the chorus, fireworks erupted behind me making me almost cry in excitement and joy. I loved the look of pure joy on peoples' faces when they saw me even look at them.

As the song came to a close I was once again hit with a wall of screams. They were screaming for me. I loved it.

As Jace bowed to the crowd and went to leave the stage I ran up to him and grabbed his arm.

"Where ya going Jace?" I asked him with a cheeky grin.

He replied to me with no microphone so I repeated it to the crowd. "You're getting ready for your performance huh? Well not so fast Goldilocks I got a surprise for you.

Jace POV-

A surprise? Was this going to affect my surprise for her? I glanced back at my band mates and they all had knowing smirks on their faces. Uh-oh. They knew too. With a curious glance at Clary I heard a song I have never heard before begin. Clary dragged me center stage and began dancing and singing all around me.

_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me. _

_I still feel your touch in my dream. _

_Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why_

_Without you it's hard to survive._

'_Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling._

_And every time we kiss, I swear I could fly._

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last._

_Need you by my side._

'_cause every time we kiss, I reach for the sky._

_Can't you hear my heart beast so…_

_I can't let you go_

_Want you in my life._

_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky._

_They wipe away tears that I cry._

_The good and the bad times, we've been through them all._

_You make me rise when I fall._

'_Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling._

_And every time we kiss, I swear that I could fly._

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last. _

_Need you by my side._

'_Cause every time we touch, I feel the static_

_and every time we kiss, I reach for the sky._

_Can't you hear my heart beat so…_

_I can't let you go_

_Want you in my life_

'_Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling. _

_And every time we kiss, I swear I could fly. _

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last. _

_Need you by my side. _

As Clary finished singing the crowd roared with applause. I was so proud of her- I knew how terrified she was before.

Before she could say a word to me I ran to the right side of the stage to meet someone from tech crew to hand me my own microphone. What clary didn't know was that I gave the band 2 of our duets that we have written so we can sing them together.

As I put on my mic I gestured to Alec to count it off. As the first chords played I glanced at Clary's face and saw confusion there. Once I started singing recognition shone through

_(Jace,_**Clary,**_**Both)**_

_The dark was all there was before_

_He said, Let there be light_

_And there I was, along, afraid_

_As I brightened up the night_

_I saw the world in monochrome and slowly lit the day _

_And I was light, the luminance _

_But all I saw was grey_

_I knew I had a purpose but what kind I didn't know_

**I always knew I'd one day let my true colors show**

_The shades of grey and darkness used to dim my brightest hue_

_**I used to shine alone until the day that I met you**_

**I used to think I wasn't there**

'**Cause in the dark I'm gone**

**All green and blue and crimson hues **

**Are black before the dawn**

**And so I met depression **

**And it wouldn't let me go **

**Until I found the light and I discovered how to glow**

_I knew I had a purpose but what kind I didn't know_

**I always knew I'd one day let my true colors show**

_The shades of grey and darkness used to dim my brightest hue_

_**I used to shine alone until the day that I met you**_

_All my life I've been alone_

_But deep down I've always known_

_That somewhere out there someone_

_Was created just for me_

**And with patience I believed**

**With my red heart on my silver sleeve**

_**But now the light is here and I can see**_

_I knew I had a purpose but what kind I didn't know_

**I always knew I'd one day let my true colors show**

_The shades of grey and darkness used to dim my brightest hue_

_**I used to shine alone until the day that I met you**_

By the end of our song Clary and I were arm and arm grinning at the crowd and singing our hearts out. I knew from that moment on I loved Clary Fray and I would never let her go.

I felt a small tug on my arm and turned to watch Clary leave.

"Uhhhh where ya going Clary?" I asked her in the same tone she asked me earlier. The crowd chuckled at my antics. She turned and gave me a confused, yet amused look. It was adorable.

Without a word I gestured to Alec once again to get them started.

_(Jace,_** Clary,Both**_**)**_

_Every time I see your smile_

_It makes my heart beat fast_

_And though it's much too soon to tell_

_I'm hoping this will last_

_Cuz I just always wanna have you right here by my side_

_The future's near but never certain_

_SO please stay here for just tonight_

_I musta done something right_

_To deserve you in my life_

_I musta done something right _

_Along the way_

**I just can't get you off my mind**

**And why would I even try?**

**Cuz even when I close my eyes**

**I dream about you all the time**

**I just always wanna have you right here by my side. **

**The future's near but never certain**

**At least stay here for just tonight.**

**I musta done something right**

**To deserve you in my life**

**I musta done something right**

**Along the way**

_**And even if the moon fell down tonight**_

_**There'd be nothing to worry about at all**_

_**Because you make the whole world shine**_

_**As long as you're here everything will me alright**_

_**I musta done something right**_

_**To deserve you in my life**_

_**I musta done something right**_

_**Along the way**_

I grabbed Clary's hand and we took a bow as the crowd cheered for us. I glanced over at Clary to see that she was blushing but grinning from ear to ear, and I was happy.

Clary's POV-

I couldn't wipe the grin off of my face as the crowd cheered for Jace and I. I walked off stage waving with Jace on my left. But the second we got back stage he was ushered into wardrobe to change yet again.

With a happy grin I went off to find Izzy. I walked down a winding hallway trying to discover where to go in this maze of twists and turns. But before I could get too lost I heard a familiar squeal of excitement from behind me and turned around just in time to get a face full of Izzy.

As she pulled away from the hug she grabbed my hands and jumped up and down doing her 'happy dance' as she called it.

" You were fantastic Clary! OMG when firework came on I LOST IT!" I blocked out her chatter and began thinking about the show I just put on.

I had no cares in the world at that moment. Just pure excitement.

Izzy broke me out of my trance when she squealed again and said "Jace is coming on soon lets go!"

She pulled me by my wrist through the crowd to a private roped off area containing Magnus and Simon. They both jumped up when they saw me and congratulated me. But I wasn't paying attention. I was watching my wonderful boyfriend on stage. I probably had a dopey grin on my face the entire time he sang his first song but I didn't care. He voice was like honey-so sweet and smooth but with a rock twang to it. I couldn't get enough.

_When you feel so close to some resolve_

_And you write the words you were writing for_

_But your courage gets dissolved_

_Into what, I don't know…_

_When you feel that way again_

_You have to stop your thinking _

_And think of what you're here for _

_And let the rest of your feelings go_

_You've got to find your balance _

_You've got to realize_

_You've got to try to find what's right before your eyes_

_And if you find you've fallen_

_And all your grace is gone_

_Just scream for me I'll be what you're falling on_

_When you feel so close to some resolve_

_And you say the things that you're standing for_

_Don't let your courage get dissolved_

_Cause it's then that the fear grows_

_You've got to find your balance _

_You've got to realize_

_You've got to try to find what's right before your eyes_

_And if you find you've fallen_

_And all your grace is gone_

_Just scream for me I'll be what you're falling on_

_Just give me the word and I will be there_

_Just give me the words that I've been living for_

_Just tell me the things you might have felt before_

_It's do or die – this is either/or_

_Just give me the word and I will be there_

_Just give me the word and I will be there_

_You've got to find your balance _

_You've got to realize_

_You've got to try to find what's right before your eyes_

_And if you find you've fallen_

_And all your grace is gone_

_Just scream for me I'll be what you're falling on_

_You've got to find your balance _

_You've got to realize_

_You've got to try to find what's right before your eyes_

_And if you find you've fallen_

_And all your grace is gone_

_Just scream for me I'll be what you're falling on_

I was in a trance by the lyrics and how much fun he looked like he was having up there. Jace was completely in his element. With the fire erupting around him and jumping up and down in the lights. He played with the crowd. Made the clap told them to jump to the beat. He was quite the entertainer.

"Now I would like my bud Jonathan come up here and play a couple songs for you guys." Jace said after the crowd was quiet.

What? Since when was Jon singing a song?

As Jon walked up from behind his drum set he handed his sticks off to Jace for him to play. Well this was new… It looked like it was planned very carefully and without my knowledge.

Jon grabbed the mic and scanned the crowd as if looking for someone while the band got situated. A triumphant look came across his face as he saw me in the VIP section.

He only said 2 words before he started singing: "I'm sorry."

_In this farewell_

_There's no blood_

_There's no alibi_

'_Cause I've drawn regret _

_From the truth_

_Of a thousand lies_

_So let mercy come_

_And wash away _

_What I've done_

_I'll face myself_

_To cross out what I've become_

_Erase myself _

_And let go of what I've done_

_Put to rest _

_What you thought of me_

_While I clean this slate_

_With the hands of uncertainty_

_So let mercy come _

_And wash away _

_What I've done_

_I'll face myself _

_To cross out what I've become_

_Erase myself_

_And let go of what I've done_

_For what I've done_

_I start again_

_And whatever pain may come_

_Today this ends_

_I'm forgiving what I've done!_

_I'll face myself_

_To cross out what I've become_

_Erase myself_

_And let go of what I've done_

_What I've done_

_Forgiving what I've done_

Jon was engrossed in his song. He felt the lyrics and I could tell that he meant every single word. I knew I was going to have to talk to Jon about this but I honestly didn't know what to say. But before I could ponder that he started playing another song.

_Memories consume_

_Like opening the wound_

_I'm picking me apart again_

_You all assume _

_I'm safe here in my room_

_Unless I try to start again_

_I don't want to be the one _

_The battles always choose_

'_Cause inside I realize_

_That I'm the one confused_

_I don't know what's worth fighting for _

_Or why I have to scream_

_I don't know why I instigate_

_And say what I don't mean. _

_I don't know how I got this way_

_I know it's not alright._

_So I'm breaking the habit,_

_I'm breaking the habit _

_Tonight_

_Clutching my cure_

_I tightly lock the door_

_I try to catch my breath again_

_I hurt much more_

_Than anytime before_

_I had no option left again_

_I don't want to be the one _

_The battles always choose_

'_Cause inside I realize _

_That I'm the one confused_

_I don't know what's worth fighting for _

_Or why I have to scream_

_I don't know why I instigate_

_And say what I don't mean. _

_I don't know how I got this way_

_I'll never be all right_

_So I'm breaking the habit,_

_I'm breaking the habit _

_Tonight_

_I'll paint it on the walls_

'_Cause I'm the one at faults_

_I'll never fight again_

_And this is how it ends_

_I don't know what's worth fighting for_

_Or why I have to scream_

_But now I have some clarity_

_To show you what I mean_

_I don't know how I got this way_

_I'll never be alright _

_So, I'm breaking the habit_

_I'm breaking the habit_

_I'm breaking the habit_

_Tonight_

I was so overwhelmed by how much raw emotion was packed into those words. I couldn't sort out my thoughts in time for Jace's next song and before I knew it the crowd was screaming encore!

Sure enough Jace and his buddies walked back on stage after – you guessed it- another wardrobe change.

_Go ahead as you waste your days with thinking _

_When you fall everyone stands_

_Another day and you've had your fill of sinking_

_With the life held in your_

_Hands are shaking cold_

_These hands are meant to hold_

_Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong_

_Move along, move along like I know you do_

_And even why your hope is gone_

_Move along, move along just to make it through_

_Move along_

_Move along_

_So a day when you've lost yourself completely_

_Could be a night when your life ends_

_Such a heart that will lead you to deceiving_

_All the pain held in your_

_Hands are shaking cold_

_Your hands are mine to hold_

_Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong_

_Move along, move along like I know you do_

_And even when your hope is gone_

_Move along, move along just to make it through_

_Move along_

_(Go on, go on, go on, go on)_

_When everything is wrong, we move along_

_(Go on, go on, go on, go on)_

_When everything is wrong, we move along_

_Along, along, along_

_When all you got to keep is strong _

_Move along, move along like I know you do_

_And even when your hope is gone_

_Move along, move along just to make it through_

_When all you got to keep is strong _

_Move along, move along like I know you do_

_And even when your hope is gone_

_Move along, move along just to make it through_

_When all you got to keep is strong _

_Move along, move along like I know you do_

_And even when your hope is gone_

_Move along, move along just to make it through_

_(Go on, go on, go on, go on)_

_Right back what is wrong_

_We move along_

_[fade out]_

By the end of the song I was up on my feet dancing and screaming with the rest of the crowd. I had no doubt that I looked absolutely ridiculous but I didn't care. I was having a good time without the threat of my father hanging over my head.

I felt Isabelle tugging on my arm to make me walk through the crowd towards back stage. I was surprised by the amount of people who recognized me and came to tell me that they loved my music! I can't lie I loved the positive attention for once.

When we finally reached backstage I flung myself at Jace and kissed him with as much passion as one of his songs. Once we finally came up for air I whispered, "You were amazing!" With a kiss on his sweaty cheek he placed me back on the ground right as an official looking man in a suit walked up to me.

"Clary Fray?" He asked me in a deep voice.

"Yes." I answered confused. I glanced at Jace to see a cheeky grin and an encouraging look on his face as he slyly walked away to talk to some fans. With a huff I turned back around to the man in front of me.

"My name is Raphael Santiago. I am a producer at the Institute and I would love it if you would come down to our studio and record few tracks."

I couldn't even speak I just stood there gaping at the guy. He gave me a grin and a look of understanding at seeing my surprise. 

"Do you know what the Institute is?" Raphael asked me dumbly.

"My father is Valentine Morgenstern of course I know what it is." I snapped.

"Oh I'm sorry then, I bet he all ready snatched you up then huh?" He inquired.

"Nope, he pays more attention to my brother than me actually." I told him honestly.

"Well, here's my card. If you're interested, call me." And with that Raphael Santiago walked away.

I ran up to Jace and jumped on his back- effectively ending his conversation with someone I didn't know. I leaned down and whispered in his ear "You did this didn't you?"

He slid me around his body like a monkey and gave me a smirk. "Of course Red, who else?"

All I could do was kiss him. No words necessary.

**Ok so sorry that update took so long! I was in California for the past almost 2 weeks!**

**The songs were Just a game by Birdy, Arms by Christina Perri, Every time we touch- Cascada, Firework-Katy Perry, If the moon fell down- Chase coy and Colbie Callait, Light and color- Summertime's end, Move along- All American Rejects, Falling on- Finger Eleven, What I've done- linkin park and breaking the habit by linkin park. **

**You need to check out 2 stories ok?**

**One by 4dauntlesscake- terrible things ITS AMAZEBALLS! LIKE SERIOUSLY YAASSSS**

**And the other is Breaking Down Walls by KeepMeSafeInside. ITS FANTASTIC! **

**And also special shout out to KeepMeSafeInside cuz she helped me edit this **** Yay! **

**Please tell me what you think! Did you think that the songs fit well? Review!**

**Alexa **


	15. Questions

_A couple months after the concert:_

Clary POV

Things were going fantastic at school. I was getting wonderful grades because I actually had time to work on my homework and study for the tests. It's actually a little odd now that I think about it. Everyone was being overall nicer to me since the concert. And Jace's band has gotten bigger than ever.

Surprisingly, my home life wasn't all that bad either. Other than a couple hits from Valentine everything was going well. Valentine has been staying out later or just not coming home at all. In his drunken stupor he would finally arrive home at midnight calling for me. He would deliver a few blows; begin to say something then cut himself off with a mischievous glint in his eye.

The only person that I have yet to talk to is Jon. I haven't had the opportunity to! I know its been a couple of months but I just haven't worked up the nerve to actually listen to what he has to say. Jace has offered countless times to stay with me and listen but I want to do this myself. I can do it.

"Clary! I'm leaving! Get this shithouse picked up before I come home!" Valentine yelled from downstairs. Before I could reply I heard the front door slam. With an eye roll I went downstairs to clean up from last nights drinking fest.

As I started to clean up Jon came down the stairs after he heard that dad left. He grabbed a trash bag and began cleaning up I looked at him in surprise.

I know that he told me that he was going to try to change and all but it still shocks me when he actually raises a hand to _help _me rather than hurt me.

"When are you going to stop doing that?" Jon asks me not unkindly.

"What are you talking about Jon?" I asked him confused.

"You look at me in shock every time I try to help you."

" Well I'm sorry that after 11 years of you not caring you suddenly decide that you care." I snap at him in annoyance.

I shrink away from him in fear after I fully understood the words that just came out of my mouth- this could earn me a beating.

With a sigh Jon drops down onto the couch, defeated. "I'm sorry Clary. I really am. I'm trying to show you that I'm trying to change. You just won't let me!"

Ugh, do we really have to do this now? Yes, yes we do.

Now that my internal dialogue is over I carefully sit next to Jon. "I'm sorry Jon, I know that I haven't made this easy on you but I'm finally ready to listen to what you have to say. "

He looks at me with a surprised but happy look on his face. "Thank you Clary. I have been wanting to explain myself for a while..."

"It was after mom left- but you know that. Dad was upset because you look so much like her and he wanted to disfigure that memory as much as possible. He took to 'punishing' you and made me join him. For every blow that I didn't deliver he would swing ten times harder. Eventually I figured out that I not hurting you made it all worse for you." He ended with a defeated sigh.

"You told me this all before Jon…." I said hesitantly. "Why do you think I'll believe you now?"

" I don't expect you to believe me Clary… I just want you to be open to me showing you. I have changed. I want to help you get away from him. I want to help you do what you love and be _happy_ and be _free." _

" How do you plan on helping me Jon? You can't adopt me. You know we can't go to the police."

" I can make is easier at school … I can make it easier at home… I can help you pursue you music career. "

"Ok Jon… I don't believe you yet. You're gonna have to prove it to me. "

His face split into a huge grin. He grabbed me up in a gigantic hug and twirled me around the room "Thank you Clary! All I want is to be your big brother again!"

"Oh! I'm getting dizzy Jon put me down!"

With a chuckle my feet landed back on the floor. He grabbed the black trash bag that I had discarded on the couch and began to pick up the broken beer bottles and pizza boxes left over from our lovely father.

"What are you doing Jon?" I asked him confused.

"I'm showing you that I' m going to change. I think I hear your phone ringing I'll finish cleaning here." He said with a small smile.

I'm sure my eyes bugged out of my head when he said this but I didn't want him to suddenly change his mind on me… I sprinted up the stairs to find my phone on my bed. And a missed call from Jace.

With a grin I called my wonderful boyfriend back. While I was waiting for him to answer I couldn't help but think about how fantastic he was. Jace was like my best friend that I could constantly bother- he would act annoyed but he secretly loved it. He has dumb nicknames that he hates but again secret adores. My favorite is Smurfy. He wore a beanie once- big mistake. He also made the unfortunate decision to wear blue as well…. You get the picture.

I was disrupted from my thoughts when said Smurfy answered the phone.

"Hey!" He answered.

"Hey Smurfy! Whatcha need?" I asked him with a small smirk on my face.

A grunt of 'disapproval' from my use of the nickname sounded from the other side. " I was wondering if you wanted to come over tonight?" He asked me sounding hopeful. Unfortunately I can't make most of these little dates because of Valentine. However, my talk with Jon has my confidence high that I would be able to actually go this time.

"Actually yes, I would love to come!" I told him excited.

"Really?!" He practically yelled. "That's awesome! Can't wait! See ya around 6?"

"Yup! I'll be there!"

"Yes! Love you Clary."

" I love you too Smurfy."

As I hung up the phone I couldn't help but feel the overwhelming feeling of joy rise through me. I couldn't wait for tonight.

**A/N**

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long. My bad….. **

**School started and I have no time to do anything anymore**

**I hoped you liked it! **

**\- Alexa**


	16. Cheating

I climbed out my window just in case Valentine had come home and I hadn't heard the door slam. I grabbed onto the tree branch above my head and tried to sling my self around the trunk of the tree- only to miserably fail and fall to the ground and successfully bruise my tailbone.

After I sat there for a little while quietly dying from laughter I stood up, brushed myself off and skipped down the block to Izzy's car. I waved like a mad woman when her car came into view. My conversation with Jon had made me feel much better and my little fall certainly lightened my mood.

I told Izzy about my eventful afternoon to get advice on the whole Jon situation. On a brighter note I told my best friend about my accident- prone ways and by the time we pulled into the Lightwood Mansion we were both laughing so hard that tears were rolling down our cheeks.

Izzy carefully maneuvered the car into the garage and I practically flew out of the car before it was even parked. I was so excited to see Jace and tell him about my talk with Jon that I didn't even wait for Izzy.

As I slipped off my shoes next to the garage door I noticed a pair of heels that I had never seen before- probably just a new pair that Izzy got. I shrugged it off without a second thought and ran up the stairs to my wonderful boyfriends' room.

He made me feel so special, so loved in so many different ways. Jace never failed to put a smile on my face every single day and keep me safe from myself- my thoughts have been less haunting and the nightmares that used to occur every night have all but ceased. I have stopped self- harming; the only marks that mar my body are old wounds or trauma inflicted by the man who must not be named.

I almost run into the door to his usually open room. Without knocking I barge into the room to see a sight that I will not soon forget.

Jace is lying on top of the Queen Bitch herself, Seelie Queen. He has her pinned beneath his body and is kissing her passionately.

I stood there in shock as the door slammed against the wall from the force that I had ran into it. Even the door slamming didn't halt them from their –ahem- activities.

It wasn't until a let out a sound of anguish that Jace looked up at me. While maintaining eye contact with me he dipped down and gave Seelie one more passionate kiss before climbing off of her a walking over to me.

"Jace, wh- what's going on?" I stammer

"Can't you do anything besides stutter?" Jace responds, not answering my question.

I was shocked at his malicious tone and the bringing up of old wounds. All I could do is stare at him, bewildered.

"Did you really think that I'd every want _you_ Red? I can have any girl that I want and you think that I'd choose you?" Jace cackled in my face. "You're nothing but a worthless and ugly bitch who is desperate for love and attention."

I glance behind Jace to see Seelie now sitting up with a disgusting smirk on her face. That's all it took for me to sprint out of the room and out the door- even forgetting my shoes. I walk all the way home, dejected and shocked at what I had just witnessed.

I don't even bother to climb the tree and go through the front door. I thought I had been gone for only 45 minutes, but according to the clock I had been gone for 2 hours- time flies by when your heart is broken. No, not broken, shattered. Jace has completely broken me. I am done.

I carelessly walk through the front door and straight into Valentine's chest. I want to just hold onto him and hug him- I need _something _right now. Maybe hugging my wacko father will help?

He looks down at me with clear rage written across is face. Before I can say a word he takes a swing at me and I fall to the floor. He begins beating me with more anger than he has had in a long time. He begins screaming things at me- what used to be worthless nothings to me, in one ear and out the other.

But now as I'm fading in and out of conciseness, I can only hear Jace saying them.

I wake up in a ball on the floor with a pounding headache. Whether from crying or the fact that Valentine beat the snot out of me, I don't know.

I want to cut, I want to physically hurt myself to really show just how much Jace hurt me.

But then everything that Jace had helped me with in the past, would have been in vain. Sure, he broke my heart but he _did_ help me a lot in these past couple months. I don't want to completely disregard all of the progress we had made together by turning it all in one night.

So instead, I sat down and I began to write.

**A/N **

**So sorry that I've disappeared for so long!**

**This chapter is dedicated to my wonderful boyfriend who will never do this shit to me **

**Hope you guys liked it!**

**Alexa **


	17. Life Changing

I wrote for weeks straight. Some nights I barely slept to perfect my lyrics and other nights I was too washed up in my own sorrows to actually write anything. So, I cried. Eventually, I realized that tears weren't getting me anywhere and thinking about all of the great memories that were impossible to relive were worthless. I only wanted to remember what Jace had done for me and how he helped me. I didn't want to remember the crushing moment of helplessness or waste my tears or time on him anymore.

I floated through school for the first couple weeks. Jace remained with Seelie and I remained silent. I avoided looking at him and at first I avoided Izzy as well, seeing her only hurt me more. But I realized that Izzy didn't do anything wrong. Izzy hadn't made him cheat or say those awful things to me. I finally got over myself and apologized for ignoring her, and she welcomed me back with a grateful embrace. I missed having my best friend around and I love having her back.

At home, things with Jon were getting better and better because while I was ignoring Izzy, I was talking to him. We were finally getting back to normal and it was making everything a lot easier. Even after I started talking to Izzy again, I still tried to remain close with my brother. However, by doing so, I made Valentine angrier with me. The weeks following the terrible breakup, Valentine made sure to make my life hell. The beatings got worse and so did the nasty comments.

Despite my hellish life, I was trying my best to stay positive and not completely lose everything that Jace had taught me. Although it hurt me to think of him, I decided that I wasn't doing these things for him, but for myself. I was going to change my life. I was going to make a name for myself and get out of my awful house. I was going to make a difference.

Which brings me back to the song. After weeks of writing I finally finished it, and I have to admit, I was proud of myself. My song was a break up song but it was how I was going to move on and not waste any more time -or tears - on Jace.

Izzy was proud of me as well and I couldn't wait to plan a sleepover so she could hear it because I was certainly not bringing it to school with me. The weekend after I finished the song, it was planned. I would go over to Izzy's house on Friday night while Valentine was out for the weekend because he was working with a new band. Friday night would be the night my life would change.

It's Friday and I'm sneaking out of the house to go see Izzy. Feeling confident, I stroll out the front door with nothing but a shout up to Jon to tell him leaving. I decide to walk all the way to Izzy's house to leave myself time to think about what I'm doing next. I'm so excited that I'm practically vibrating with excitement.

When I'm about to walk up Izzy's driveway, I notice a certain car in the driveway. Jace's car. I can't help but feel my chest tighten up and my breath quicken at the thought of seeing him and at the possibility of seeing him with _her _again. With a quick shake of the head and a deep breath, I gather myself and march straight through the door and up to Izzy's room without a glance at Jace's now permanently closed door.

I slam Izzy's door shut and turn around in a huff. When I see her excited face I instantly squeal and burst into excited and anxious giggles.

"Are you really gonna do it?!" Izzy asked me excitedly.

"Yes, I'm really gonna do it." I told her with a smile.

I shakily pull out the crinkled card in my pocket and read it silently although I already have the numbers memorized. I nervously sit on Izzy's bed but quickly stand up again as my anxiety rises.

I hold out my hand for Izzy's phone and I shakily dial the numbers.

The next few moments were filled with nerves as I heard the phone start to ring. Next, I heard a female voice answer.

"Hello this is the Institute. How may I help you today?"

"Hello, this is Clary Fray. I'm looking for Raphael Santiago."

"One moment please." The woman kindly replied before soft music started playing in the earpiece.

I glanced at Izzy and gave her a nervous smile and thumbs up.

"I'm on hold." I mouthed to her.

She silently squealed and clapped her hands in excitement.

"Hello, this is Raphael Santiago." A gruff but nice voice answered.

"Hello Mr. Santiago, this is Clary Fray. I met you at a concert a while back?" I asked, uncertain that he would remember me.

"Ah yes! Clary! Of course I remember you!" He answered with excitement. "How may I help you?"

"I have a new song that I think you should listen to." I told him with unbridled excitement.

We set a time for the following day for me to come in a show it to him. I couldn't have been more excited for the inevitable change that was taking place in my life

The next morning, Izzy and I woke up at 10 A.M. sharp in order to get primped and polished for the meeting at noon with Mr. Santiago. About an hour and a half later we were ready to go and perfect.

By the time we showed up, he was ready to see us and we strolled right back into his fancy office to discuss plans. I handed him the tape that I had recorded and as it played, a slow grin spread across his face.

"I loved it," he said. "When can I sign you on as a recording artist? I need you to be my client Clary, I can make you huge! There's just one minor complication, I am getting a new job at a studio in California but I would absolutely love it if you followed me there and started your career with me."

This was definitely a damper in my excitement as I was expecting to pursue my career here rather than there. However, this was a fantastic opportunity for me to get away from my father once and for all and lead a new life. 

With only a moment of hesitation and a quick glance at Izzy I decided that we can figure out the details later.

"Lets do it."

**A/N **

**Hello everyone! Thank you for sticking with me on this one! I know that it's been a while since I've updated and my apologies! I'm hoping that now because it's summer I'll be able to keep up with it more! I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I will update soon!**

**Thank you! **

**R&amp;R!**

**Alexa**


End file.
